Recovering and Returning
by Layla Luv
Summary: Everybody thought she was dead. The only ones that knew where she was were Albus and Remus.Severus was her best friend and now that shes back to teach at Hogwarts what will she tell him? Will he hate her? Or will he remember how she helped him?
1. Almost Like Personality Disorder

_A/N: ok so **this is the next installment **in Jessica's story. Please review and tell me if you would rather have me use Jessica's real name when I talk use The name Jessie. _

_Summary (Sort of) This takes place in the summer after Harry's first year when Remus gives Jessica the letter from Albus thirteen years after she faked her death and moved to America, changing her name to Jamie Scott. She did this because she was raped by her step father and killed him. Fudge had to testify in court. On top of that Voldemort was after her because she can see small parts of the future. But anyway she decides to take up Dumbledore's offer and goes back to Hogwarts as Jamie to assist the new DADA teacher. Now she has to face Severus and decide if she ready to tell him who "Jamie" really is._

_I don't own anyone except Jessie, Erik, Rose, and Richard... and anyone else that is unfimilar. They original harry potter characters belong to JK Rowling _

* * *

** someone missed it and Told me to make it more well known that this is the third story in a series. I'm really sorry the the person who missed it. there wasn't enough room in the summary. The first story is 'Days at Hogwarts' which isn't really ont that you have to read. It just tells you about my characters. The second one is 'The Beginning' which you have to read to get this story**

"Remus I don't understand. I've been gone for so long and can't go back now. Why am I getting this?" Jessie asked

"Because It's time to come home, J." Remus told his best friend. Ever since he found her they had met for lunch as often as possible but with "Jamie's" busy schedule it was sometimes hard.

"Remus, Jessica Davidson is dead to the world. Just let her die as everybody else has."

"Why do you want this?"

"Its for the best. If she goes back she has to explain. Everybody will be angry and hate her. Even her best friend wont even be able to look at her. I wouldn't blame him."

He sighed "Why don't_ you_ go, Jamie?"

She lowered her voice as muggles passed by "I look like her. Someone would know. I kept my eyes, hair, and some facial features."

"Good. That way when your ready it will be easier. They will already suspect something."

"I will never want to tell anyone… except Erik."

"You want to tell him?"

"Yes. He's her brother."

He hated it when she acted like Jessica was someone else. She had become to used to Jamie and it was _almost _like a personality disorder. "Why not.. Severus?"

She looked him in the eyes. It had been so long since she heard that name. In fact for the longest time she never wanted to hear it again. "I can't… I won't go."

"Because of him?"

"Because of _me_. I just left without telling him. I left right after I told…" she stopped.

"Then go, just don't tell him."

"But if I go I _will._"

"If its supposed to happen it will happen. But _please _just come. Its Harry's second year and he needs someone."

"You don't expect me to tell _him_ do you?"

"Dumbledore and I would like it if you did. But it is completely up to you weather you do or not."

"What about my previous job? Both of them? My classes with Rosie?"

"You can come back for your classes with her and spend Christmas with her and her dad like usual."

"I see you at Christmas too!"

"Yes and if you still want to come by you can. I just didn't want it to seem like you have too."

"I never feel like that, Remus. I love seeing you." She said honestly. Remus had been with her through everything that has happened in the last eight years. He would never take the place of Severus but when she needed someone Remus was always there. "So how is Harry?"

He let out a beep breath "I've never met him"

"_Never?_"

"No. He lives with Petunia and her husband, remember?"

"Yes but… I guess I forgot she doesn't like magic."

"I heard he didn't even know it was real."

"So many kids loose faith in magic but even muggle children have some."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I watch my bosses kids when he doesn't have anyone else and they're amazing. The things they can do with they're imagination… its like they're there and con really see it." she smiled "I'm sure I sound mental to you"

"Usually you do. But I actually understand what you mean. Its like they have this power that brings them where they want to go without ever leaving."

"Yes. But when they get older they loose faith. I hope that's not what happened to Harry before he got his letter. Its hard to watch sometimes. And I'm sorry you have never met him. I know that must be hard."

"It is sometimes. All I know is that you- know-who tried to come back with the stone."

last twelve years away. It would be like stepping back into the same war! And that's all it is going to be when it happens. The same war it was when I left."

"Then help us stop it when the time comes. Help us prepare Harry for what he must do. Come home J!"

"I need to think first because I know what it is like to be him. When he is older he will feel like he is just being used as a tool just like I felt for so long. And if I go back Dumbledore will do it to me too."

"All I'm asking you to do is think about it. Erik is getting married and you don't want to miss it." and he was sure that got her.

* * *

Jamie walked into the studio where she was teaching her next lesson with Rosie. As she got to the rows of chairs she saw a 13-year-old Rosie sitting with her dad.

"Hey Rose." Jamie said as she sat down across from the two.

"Hi, Jamie. What's going on?" said the red head girl as she noticed that Jamie didn't take her to the piano as usual.

"I need to tell you guys that I've decided to take a new job and its really far away. So we can continue the singing lessons if you'd like but we won't be able to have nearly as many."

"That's great that you got a new job! I know you weren't happy with the other one" Rose said happily "Of course I don't mind cutting back on the lessons. How far away is it."

"Ireland. At Hogwarts." she told the young witch

"That's amazing!"

"Congratulations J." Her dad said

"Thanks Richard."

"In fact I think we should all go out this evening to celebrate." he told them both "If you two don't mind missing this lesson. You both deserve a break and it will be my treat."

"Is that ok with you, Jamie?"

"I _never _turn down food. And if I'm not buying we better hurry so we can stay longer."

Rosie laughed knowing how much her mentor and loved food.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Albus called a staff meeting in the late evening when he received the letter from "Jamie"

"I have called you all here to tell you that I have found someone to fill the position of DADA."

"Is he going to try to kill students?" Severus asked angrily

But he was ignored "Gilderoy Lockhart will be taking the job."

Several staff members exchanged worried glances

"He wont even have to try." Minerva whispered to herself. Then she spoke out loud "Albus I fear he cant handle the job alone."

"Yes I thought about that. So I hired an assistant for him. She is very educated and is a tutor for children that are home schooled. I can guarantee she is able to handle the job and I have met her on several occasions."

"who is she?" Minerva asked

"Her name is Jamie Scott and she will be here in one week to get set up. As will Lockhart. After his book signing, of course."

"Of course." Severus muttered in a low voice

* * *

Please read and review. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm sure there are many Again sorry. This chapter was _all _written by Tara. I just typed it up. I thank her for helping me threw my writers block.


	2. Returning And Recovering

_A/N: I don't own any original characters from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. They belong to her. But I do own Jessie, Rose, Richard, Erik, and other characters you don't recognize._

Previously…

But he was ignored "Gilderoy Lockhart will be taking the job."

Several staff members exchanged worried glances

"He wont even have to try." Minerva whispered to herself. Then she spoke out loud "Albus I fear he cant handle the job alone."

"Yes I thought about that. So I hired an assistant for him. She is very educated and is a tutor for children that are home schooled. I can guarantee she is able to handle the job and I have met her on several occasions."

"who is she?" Minerva asked

"Her name is Jamie Scott and she will be here in one week to get set up. As will Lockhart. After his book signing, of course."

"Of course." Severus muttered in a low voice

* * *

Jamie walked up the path to her front door and put the key in the lock. When she opened the door she heard the barking. "I know what time it is Roxy." she yelled to the dog, who was now quiet. "Thank you."

She took off the glamour charms before her time was up. Jessie wanted to make sure there was no chance of the charm coming off so she used the strongest one with the worst side effects, if she kept it on took long. She had taught Roxy, when she was a puppy, to remember what the times were and bark when she thought it was getting too close. Eight hours was as long as she could where it. Everyday on her break at work she would take the charms off. Or after a lesson. Jessie didn't know what she would do if Albus had told her she couldn't bring Roxy to Hogwarts.

"Guess what Roxy."

Roxy cocked her head to the side

"Were going to Hogwarts."

She made a low growl.

"There will be enough open space for you to run around in without ever being disturbed." She smiled, knowing that Roxy didn't usually like to be bothered by people who didn't feed her unless they were young kids. She loved people when she first met them, but after a while she gets bored with the same ones.

"Roxy your such a grump some days. People would think you have PMS." Jessie chuckled as she put the dog food in the bowl marked ROXY. "We are leaving in a few days so don't freak out when I take my suitcase out of the closet and start packing."

* * *

"Severus I would like it very much if you would be willing to help Ms. Scott out a little." Albus told him the day Jamie was supposed to be arriving.

"I was told she can handle the job. Isn't she qualified?" He asked harshly, not wanting to follow some bloody woman around.

"Its not the job. Its working with Lockhart." He wasn't lying. He would love to see Severus and Jessie together again. But now he would have to make do with Jamie. Hopefully he will notice something or she tells him. And Jessie working with Lockhart… well that wasn't the best pair. If he stepped out of line she would tell him without a second thought about it. Jessie was never the type to fawn over a man because of his looks. She treated people the way the _needed _to be treated, and if Lockhart needed to be treated badly she would treat him badly. Of course she would feel a little bad later, but not bad enough to do anything about it. "She reminds me of on old student, and friend. Perhaps you will feel the same way, Severus."

He eyed the old man with suspicion. He was almost afraid to ask but did anyway "Who?"

Albus smiled sadly "Jessica."

He knew it was a bad question. He couldn't handle that yet. It was all his fault she was dead. And worst of all the last time she saw him, she said something he could never forget. When he thought about it after she left he realized he loved Lily still, but Jessie was so different. She excepted him for who he was and not what he could be. And she really loved who he was.

"I can't do it, headmaster."

"Severus, please. Do it for me and yourself."

"How would that help me?"

"She would want you to be happy. Don't make what happened to her turn you away from everybody. She loved you and you can deny it but you felt something for her too, my boy. Its healthy to move on. And who knows, maybe one day she will…"

"No spell can reawaken the dead." He snapped angrily. He didn't need or want this. What he felt was nobody else's business, epically not his boss. He stormed out and hurried to his room. He refused to help this woman no matter how many times she asked.

* * *

"Are you ready Roxy?" Jessie asked as they stepped threw the gates of Hogwarts.

She looked at her owner as if she was crazy.

"Of course you are. Wide open spaces, nobody to bother you, no old friends that think your dead. Just a new home for you, huh?"

Roxy let out a short whimper and put the top of her head on the back of Jessie's shin, as if pushing her.

"Alright, alright. I'm going! Don't be so pushy." Jessie made her way to the castle where Albus was waiting.

"Jessie?"

"Jamie, headmaster."

He frowned at the knew name she had. But only for a second "Jamie."

"This is Roxy."

Roxy looked as if she was smiling at him. Then she let out a short friendly bark.

"Very nice to meet you Roxy." Albus chuckled. "Let me show you to your room, Jamie."

"If your busy I'm sure I can remember where it is."

"Actually, I do have some business I need to take care of. Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Of course. I knew this place like the back of my hand at one point."

"Alright. And you know which room?"

"Yes. And I share an office with Lockhart. Correct?"

"Correct. If you get lost, Minerva is still in the same office as before."

She nodded. "Its been so long."

"But I'm so happy you back. Now I have asked Severus-"

"What?"

He sighed "I asked him to help you if you need it."

She took a few deep breaths "I don't think I can do this, sir"

"Too late to back out know" he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I know. But I don't think I can face him yet."

"I believe you can do anything you want."

"But I don't want."

"You can do this. Take it one step at a time. Besides you know he won't help even if you begged."

"He probably won't even give me a second look."

"That, however, I doubt. You look similar to your real self. And I must say you haven't aged a bit."

_The one good thing my mother gave me. That damned woman won't age! I bet she'll look sixty when she almost eighty! Oh Merlin she's going to live that long!_

"Thank you for saying so."

"Now, I must be off. If you're sure you can manage, that is."

"We should be fine. Right Roxy?"

Roxy let out a small cry. Albus chuckled

"I know my way around!" Jessie argued. For some reason she couldn't take her mind off Severus. She hadn't been like this since she was a teenager. "I promise."

* * *

* * *

_Let me think… If the dungeon is to the left then… my room must be to the-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Roxy's bark. Jessie looked at her watch and saw it wasn't time for the glamour charm to come off. When she looked at Roxy, she saw that she was barking at something down the hall, and said "Oh shut up you freaky dog. Nobody wants to hear your barking. Epically if its at nothing. Now if its at me that's different."

Roxy listened to Jessie. Even when she heard the footsteps come closer. Soon she felt her mistress become stiff. Something was wrong but she didn't know what, or who, had made her human scared.

Jessie heard the footsteps and quickly rushed to an open door. Roxy stayed in the same spot. She was going to call her she heard someone had turned the corner. _you hiding like a little girl! You! The one who wasn't scared to say Voldemort's name at least a dozen times over! The one who wasn't terrified when you first heard he was after you! _said a voice in her head.

But another one said _run the hell away if its him! Run like mad and find the floo powder! _And that was the voice that was louder, as usual.

(outside the room and out of Jessie's sight)

Roxy saw a man dressed in all black with black hair walking down the hall towards her. She sat down and watched him. As he got closer he stared at her. She slowly walked up to him with her head down.

(Inside the room)

_What about Roxy? My dog is still out there! I cant just leave her!_

_Severus always kind of liked dogs! Sort of. He wouldn't hurt her._

_Maybe its not him._

_Maybe it is and you need to grab some floo powder and floo to Remus' house. He can take you home!_

_I'm being a big baby if I do that!_

_Oh I am a big baby!_

"Why are you in the castle?"

_(_in the hall)

Severus watched the dog "Why are you here in the castle." he asked her

Roxy looked up happily and went closer to him. He patted her head a few times and saw her collar.

_ROXY_

_2222 Maple Drive _

_Los Angles, California_

_Owner: Jamie Scott_

"So I guess you _do _belong in the castle" with one last pat on the head he left Roxy alone in the hall.

_(Inside the room)_

_What if he walks in here. What will he say? What will I say?_ Jessie started having heavy breathing "Will I accidentally tell him?" she asked herself out loud "What _will _happen when I see him."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. I have a feeling i am going to be having a lot of free time until Friday. Im staying with my brother so I have nothing to do... NOTHING.

So next chapter Im pretty sure Severus and Jamie will see eachother. And of course Lockhart. Maybe start of term. But i havent had it all planned out so if you would like to have an input just review or PM me.

Love Layla


	3. Lockhart and Roxy

_A/N: I don't own any original characters from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. They belong to her. But I do own Jessie, Rose, Richard, Erik, and other characters you don't recognize._

Previously…

"So I guess you _do _belong in the castle" with one last pat on the head he left Roxy alone in the hall.

_(Inside the room)_

_What if he walks in here. What will he say? What will I say?_ Jessie started having heavy breathing "Will I accidentally tell him?" she asked herself out loud "What _will _happen when I see him."

* * *

Jessie woke up the next morning ready to get it over with. Today was the day she would see him for sure. _The first time has to be the hardest. _She kept telling herself as she walked to the Great Hall. But no matter what, she couldn't deny that it was good to be back. This felt like the millionth time she had walked this way. But hardly ever alone, like she was now.

When she arrived, most of the staff was sitting at the staff table, including Severus. When she saw him she felt a knot form in her stomach and almost stopped in the middle of the Great Hall. She tore her eyes away from him.

They all stopped and started at her. _Do they know? Can they see threw the glamour? Did I forget to put it on _again?

Albus stood up from his chair and announced to everybody "This is Jamie Scott."

They all nodded and smiled as Jamie said "Hi" to them all at once. The only ones that seemed to have suspicion were Minerva, Hagrid, and she was almost positive, Severus.

_Ugh. Why did I have to take this job. And its assisting a bastard like Lockhart! I bet the man can't even block a spell!_ The thought gave her the idea that she would have to teach most of the class.

Dumbledore motioned for her to take a seat in between him and- _Your kidding me._

* * *

Severus stared at the woman who looked a lot like Jessie. She even sounded the same. But all she said was one word, and he needed to hear more to be sure.

He looked up as Albus gestured her to sit in between them. Hesitantly, she did.

He took a deep breath and said something that was completely out of character "Good morning."

* * *

_When did he start to tell people _good morning! _He's said_ _that to me twice before this. _twice!

But she smiled and answered "Good morning."

He was about to say something else but Gilderoy Lockhart walked in "Hello everybody! It is so nice to meet you all."

"… Wow." was all Jessie said. That was all that really needed to be said.

"This is Gilderoy Lockhart everybody." Albus said standing up to shake his hand.

"Hello again Headmaster." He spoke as he forcefully took the elderly wizard's hand. But Jessie knew that he may be elderly, but defiantly not weak.

She slightly chuckled when Lockhart discovered Albus was stronger than him. The look on his face was priceless .

He turned to look at her.

"This is your new assistant, Jamie Scott."

"Charmed, I'm sure." he smiled at her.

"Not real-" she was interrupted by the doors being pushed open by Roxy's forehead.

Lockhart's face showed fear "What is that thing Doing?"

"She's my dog. Are you afraid of dogs?" Jessie asked, trying to take her mind off of Severus, who was now slightly entertained but still suspicious of this new colleague.

He looked at her "Me? Afraid of dogs? Of course not! I'm not afraid of anything."

"Oh _Really?" _

Roxy walked pasted him, he jumped, causing her to stop and stare at the strange man.

Severus looked at the dog and she appeared to be smirking.

"Yes really." he told her as Roxy walked around the table to lay underneath her owners chair. " Now if you would all excuse me. I've lost my appetite."

Once he left the great hall Jessie focused on keeping her mouth shut and trying not to start a conversation with Severus. She knew if she did, she'd end up telling him everything, and that was the last thing she wanted to do at this point. _Maybe towards the end of the year_ she kept telling herself. But the voice that was the loudest told her _You know you won't make it that long._

She knew that it was probably true but she would try. _If I wait to long then that could make it worse._

Severus would probably be very angry and never talk to her again. Why wait a really long time and make it worse?

Everything that could possibility happen came to mind. From him being so happy she was alive to being so angry he couldn't even look at her. The only thing she could do was see how Erik would react and go from there.

* * *

"Sir, what do you want me to do?" Jessie asked Albus later that night in his office

"I want you to tell him. _Soon. _Jessie he was worse than before when you left. I believe he now suspects something."

"Why do you say that? Did he tell you something?"

"No. But I could have thought I saw some hope in his eyes when he saw you."

She sighed and looked at the floor "Why did I do this?"

"You didn't want to testify and I wanted you to stay alive."

"For your _war_." she told him angrily

"Believe it or not, You have always been special to me. When you graduated I thought of you as a friend."

"Did you always plan on bringing me back?" She spoke just as she did before. With anger.

He took a deep breath "Yes. But you could have told him what you were doing."

"It was safer for him not to know. What if something happened and someone entered his mind. I couldn't take the risk and you knew that. Why did you tell Remus and not him?"

"Remus found out. He saw you at Sirius' trail. It took a while but I finally told him where I thought you were. All three of them saw you."

"But I wasn't me. I was Jamie."

"Maybe they had seen through the disguise. Or maybe it was because they saw who Jamie resembled and wished it was you. Or maybe you forgot to put the glamour on right."

"But they saw me?"

"Yes. I went to see Sirius in prison his first week and he kept saying you were alive. Remus said he thought you left."

"And Severus?" she still felt weird saying his name when she hadn't in so long.

"He didn't know what to think. He didn't come to me until over a month later. When he did he wasn't sure if he was just wishing or if you left. If you told him he would try to understand. You were wanted by the darkest wizard of all time, pregnant, and getting ready to go to trail. He can't blame you."

"He can and he will. I know how he can be at times."

"He has no right to. Now, I have arranged for Erik to drop by tomorrow after the students have arrived. Is that too soon?"

She sighed "Sooner is better I suppose."

"Good. Now you should rest up. Tomorrow won't be easy."

_Like today _was?

* * *

So here is the third chapter! Please tell me what you think! Thank you to all the people who subscribed to me and this story. It you havent done so, you should read my story The Beginning. Its the story that comes before this one.

Thank you,

Layla Luv


	4. Medical Reasons

_A/N: I don't own any original characters from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. They belong to her. But I do own Jessie, Rose, Richard, Erik, and other characters you don't recognize._

Previously…

"He has no right to. Now, I have arranged for Erik to drop by tomorrow after the students have arrived. Is that too soon?"

She sighed "Sooner is better I suppose."

"Good. Now you should rest up. Tomorrow won't be easy."

_Like today _was?

* * *

Jessie sat at the staff table and watched the students after the sorting. _I wonder if any will have to be sorted again. Or accidentally put the hat on their head like me. _She turned to Albus "Has anyone other than… you know… ever put the hat-"

"Just you."

"Her." she corrected him. As she went to finish her food she saw Minerva staring at her. "Ummm."

"What did he just say?"

"… Ok so you heard." She sighed and suddenly felt very nervous.

"Jes-"

"Shhhhh."

"Is it really you."

Jessie nodded "Yes. But you cant tell. Not even Severus."

"You didn't tell _him?_"

"_No!_ And I'm not going to until Christmas. Or around there. Maybe. And he should have known, The way I pretty much jumped at those pudding muffins in the morning. Besides it's only you and Albus that know. And I've come to the conclusion that along the way I may have to tell Poppy. For medical reasons, that is. "

Minerva stern "You better tell him _soon!_"

"I will tell him when I'm ready." She looked around and saw Severus sitting at the other end of the table._ This is as close as I'm going to get to him, _she decided. Then she felt something furry nudge her foot. It was Roxy..

"I left you in the room away from the students."

Roxy growled.

Finally Jessie understood and looked at her watch. "Headmaster, I have to umm, leave the feast." she must have said it louder than she had meant to because Poppy and Lockhart looked at her as well.

Albus looked at her "What ever for?"

"Medical reasons." She said nervously.

"Is everything alright?" Poppy asked concerned.

_Not if I don't leave now _"Yes its just…" _Tell them you're… on your period! No bad idea. _"I'd really rather not discuss this at the moment."

"If it's medical there really is no other choice." Albus said.

"Now wait, if my assistant has a medical problem then I ought to know about it." Lockhart said loud enough to make Hagrid and Severus look at her.

_I have all the luck these days _she thought as Roxy barked. That meant the time was almost up, she panicked because she never left the charm on long enough to really see what it would do to her. "I'm trying!" she hissed at Roxy then looked back at Lockhart, keeping her eyes off of Severus. "Look maybe I will explain later but-" She suddenly felt dizzy "right know I need to go." She stood up but grabbed the chair to steady herself. Minerva and Albus looked concerned and Hagrid stood up and walked her out. "Thanks Hagrid." She said as Roxy hurried behind them. Jessie's head began to hurt along with her stomach.

"Professor it's no problem. I hope yer ok."

She couldn't help but smile "Call me Jamie, and I should be ok once I get back to my room. You really don't have to walk me the whole way."

"I got nothin else ter do. Ye didn't really interrupt me dinner. Jamie can I ask ye a question?"

"Sure." She said, trying to forget the pain.

"Were ye related to Jessie Davidson?"

The question kind of took her by surprised but then asked her own question "Is that why half the staff looked at me like I was a ghost? Because I look like her?"

He nodded.

Jessie lied "I knew her. But wasn't related to her."

As they got to her door she almost couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Night, Jamie."

"Thanks for everything Hagrid."

As he turned the corner she threw the door open and took the glamour charm off. Roxy barked a few times. "Oh leave me alone. I tried." She said laying in bed. The dog growled and Jessie finally understood. "Roxy you're such a grump! No wonder I love you! You're like Severus in so many ways, besides the fact that you're a dog. You hate being in crowds, don't like being touched, and don't like meeting new people."

Jessie just looked up at the ceiling and whispered "I've really gone crazy over the years. I'm talking to my dog like she understands. It all started when I lost my British accent."

* * *

About an hour later Jessie walked to Dumbledore's office as quickly as possible with her hood up so nobody would see her as herself. When she entered she saw Erik sitting across from Dumbledore, as if they were talking.

_Is my big brother crying? _she thought as Erik turned around. This was an awkward moment for them.

"Jessie I prepared him." Albus told her.

Jessie took a deep breath "Erik, I'm sor-"

"I thought you were dead! You _idiot _your supposed to tell me before you fake these things!" He said grabbing his sister in a big bear hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I thought you would be in danger for knowing."

"It would have been better than thinking my only sister was dead. I could have gone with you."

"And then you wouldn't be getting married!"

He let go of her "How did you know? Did Severus tell you?"

"He doesn't know. Why dose everybody think he knew?"

"You didn't tell him either. Well at least that makes me feel a little better. Who told you?"

"Remus."

"Oh but you told him?"

"No. _He _did." She nodded towards Albus.

Erik sighed. He didn't care who knew before him as long as his little sister was ok.

"Severus knows you're getting married?"

"Yeah he's my best man."

_"HUH? _What the hell did I miss these last twelve years_!"_

"I will leave you two to talk alone." Albus said stepping out

"Well we thought you were dead so he was there to help with a few things. We went to lunch a few times after the war. Nothing much, you know how he is. Likes to be alone."

"So when I died he just forgot about me and started hanging around with my brother?"

"No. Jessie nobody forgot about you."

"You two don't have anything in common why would he be with you?"

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"I don't mean it like that. You have nothing to talk about."

"Yes. What we had in common was you. We both loved and cared about you. We went to lunch on your birthdays."

She smiled "_Really_?"

"Yes." He chuckled at his sisters face. _She still loves him_

"Wait… what did you tell him?"

He frowned "Umm… About that. Look I thought he would never see you again. Remember they found your body. You faked your death perfectly."

"_What did you tell him!"_

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Now please review. Please! I haven't decided if anyone wants me to finish or not. I won't know if you don't tell me =)

Love, Layla.


	5. Why Are You Doing This?

_A/N: I don't own any original characters from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. They belong to her. But I do own Jessie, Rose, Richard, Erik, and other characters you don't recognize._

Previously…

"Wait… what did you tell him?"

He frowned "Umm… About that. Look I thought he would never see you again. Remember they found your body. You faked your death perfectly."

"_What did you tell him!_

* * *

"What did I tell him?" Erik's voice went a little high "Well I may have told him that you cared deeply for him and that he was the best friend you ever had."

"Oh cut the act. You told him I loved him didn't you?"

"Yes. But you told him before I did."

She sighed "I guess I can't be mad at you for that now can I?"

"No! You can't. But I also told him that you were worried about him leaving and never coming back and _that _you can hate me for."

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Because you were dead! Look if it makes you feel better… I'm pretty sure he loves you too."

"That was twelve years ago. Were all different now."

"You still love him why can't you believe its possible that he feels something for you too?"

"Because I know him. I know he loved Lily and I would never try to take her place. Even if I was positive he felt that way I wouldn't bring it up again. Because I could never ask that of him. I accepted the fact that he would always love her more than me. But that's ok because I understand."

"Please Jessie, tell him you're here. Soon."

"I'm not ready."

"Alright. But when you are don't stop to think, just do. But don't just walk in as yourself, it could frighten him. I was lucky enough to have Dumbledore tell me ahead of time."

"Something tells me the next time I'm on my own."

"Isn't that how it always works?" He smiled.

"Of course! I even invited Mom and Mark. The two people we cant stand in the family."

"I would have invited them too. Its what dad would have wanted."

He sighed "I think we should let Dumbledore back in his office. But tomorrow we are going to the Three Broom Sticks."

She smiled happily "Sounds good."

"This was an eventful day. But it was worth is." He hugged his sister like she was going to leave again.

"Erik, its ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. But I'm never trusting you again. Oh, Just so you know were postponing the wedding until her dad get back. He's away for work so its unexpected. You now have three months to tell Severus because I want you two there together." He let go of her and smiled.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you."

* * *

The next morning everybody was talking about Severus finding Harry Potter arriving in a flying car.

_I miss all the good stuff! But why was Severus out of the Great Hall during the feast anyway? Hagrid and I were the only two with a reason. _She thought as she sat at the desk next to Lockhart's. All she really had to do was make sure he didn't accidentally kill a student, himself, or her.

That day and for the next two weeks she seceded in keeping the students alive, freezing pixies, meeting Erik and Remus for lunch, and avoiding Severus.

* * *

Jessie walked down the hall in a hurry to find Albus before someone found the writing on the wall. The vision was clear as to where it was but she tried to hurry before Harry got there. Finally she found him and the rest of the staff.

"Sir, you really need to come and look at this."

"What is it?"

They all looked at her so she decided now was the time to be blunt "Someone wrote _The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware _in blood on the wall."

Minerva gasped and they all stood up.

By the time they all got there, A crowed had formed and they could hear Filch yelling "You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"_Argus!_" Dumbledore interrupted as he pushed threw the crowd to grab Mrs. Norris "Come with me, Argus." He pointed to Harry and his friends "You three come as well."

"My office is nearest, Sir." Jessie told him. "Just down the hall if you'd like to use it."

"Thank you, Jamie."

She noticed Lockhart looked excited as he and a few others followed Albus to her office.

The office was slightly bigger than she had expected it to be when she arrived At Hogwarts. When she walked in she noticed Roxy was asleep on the chair.

"You know it's funny that this happened the year that you show up." Lockhart said to Jessie.

She glared at him "You just showed up too."

"But you look like a Slytherin."

"Yeah, well you look like a-"

"Jamie." Albus warned. Harry and Ron smirked, Minerva gave her a stern look as Severus hid his amusement.

"Sorry sir."

"It was defiantly the killing curse." Lockhart said

"She's not dead." Jessie argued.

"Albus, this is the type of person you hired? She obviously doesn't understand-"

"Jamie is right. She's been petrified."

"What were you saying?" Jessie asked Lockhart, annoyed.

"Not dead?" Filch choked threw his tears.

"Yes." Albus replied. "But how, I cannot say."

"Ask him!" Filch pointed at Harry.

"It would take dark magic of the most advanced. No second year could have done this."

"You saw what he wrote on the walls. He knows I'm a squib!"

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly "And I don't even know what a squib _is_!"

_Pour kid. _Jessie thought _Living with muggles that hate magic._

"If I might speak, Headmaster." Severus spoke. Jessie looked at him. "Potter and his friends may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Roxy jumped off the bed and sat next to her owner.

"We do have a suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

"We were at a death day party!" Harry shouted " There were hundreds of ghosts that will tell you we were there."

"But why not come to the feast afterwards?"

Jessie watched his black eyes glisten in the candle light and felt her stomach flip. She tried to turn her attention to Roxy, who was eying Lockhart. Her mind must have been somewhere else because before she knew it, The three students were walking out the door. There was nothing but awkward silence until Roxy growled at Lockhart.

"Well it's past my bedtime." He rushed out the door.

Dumbledore chuckled "Thank you for you assistance, Jamie. We will leave you to the rest of your night."

* * *

Thank you so much to those that reviewed. They make me happy =) You should see my face when I get one.

Love Layla


	6. Too Soon

_A/N: I don't own any original characters from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. They belong to her. But I do own Jessie, Rose, Richard, Erik, and other characters you don't recognize._

Previously…

There was nothing but awkward silence until Roxy growled at Lockhart.

"Well it's past my bedtime." He rushed out the door.

Dumbledore chuckled "Thank you for you assistance, Jamie. We will leave you to the rest of your night."

* * *

"Today is the day you're telling him." Erik whispered to Jessie.

"Why are you sitting on my feet?" She asked when she saw her brother on the foot of her bed.

"I'm here to tell you that today you are telling Severus."

"Today is the day I floo to California."

He looked at her strangely "Why would you go there?"

"I made a promise to a teenage girl."

"Oh. Remus mentioned that you had a student there."

"Now you're talking to Remus? Make your own friends!"

He chuckled "That's what I told you when we were in school."

"I know. And look at where we are now."

"Today you are telling him." He repeated.

"I'm twenty-nine years old. You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm thirty-two and your brother, so yes. I can."

"You should be married already. Your too old."

"So should you. Besides we don't look old." He chuckled. "When you get back I will be here waiting because you are going to tell Severus weather you like it or not."

"No. I don't think I will."

"If you don't _I_ will."

"I will tell him before the wedding. When is it?"

"April."

"Its February. And why are you doing it in April? That's my birthday month."

"That's why. But it's not on your birthday."

"What day will it be?"

"The second."

She smiled "Ok. I will tell him before then."

"You will tell him today."

"Why is today so important?"

"Because it is."

"But why?"

"Just think about it."

She sighed "This is going to bug me all day. Where is my dog."

"That dog tried to kill me! Just because I broke in."

"Well she's never seen you before. Now move! My feet are going numb." She laughed.

"You dog is in the other room. She doesn't like me."

"She doesn't like many."

He stood up "Well I will see you tonight at the three broom sticks. Were you will tell Severus. Or I swear I will."

"Are you going to prepare him."

"I don't think I will, no."

"Ok you can leave now. Maybe I will show up."

"I will tell him if you don't."

"But its so soon."

"Its ok. The sooner the better."

"But you know who I want to see?"

"Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Erik frowned "That bastard killed you! Why would you want to see him?''

"So I can scare him to death. I see his kid every day I wonder if he would give his dad a message."

"Jessie that will blow everything."

"Who would believe him?"

"Just don't even try."

"Aww. you mess up everything." She thought about something that had been bugging her. "Hey Erik, do they still let people visit prisoners in Azkaban?''

"I don't know, maybe. I've been a good boy and obeyed the law. Why?"

"Because, I was thinking about changing the lesson to tomorrow to maybe go and see… Sirus."

He just looked at her for a moment "You know he's a murderer."

She shrugged "I don't know why but I feel like it's safe to be around him. My visions stopped when I left the war but I think he's innocent."

"Was the first vision you had when they found the cat?"

She nodded "It was kind of a shock to be honest."

"Well, If you want to see him, remember that you have to wear the charm and he might not remember you. He's in Azkaban ant the dementors probably got to him."

She looked at the floor "Yeah I know."

"I'm just reminding you. So when you get back come with me and we will tell Severus."

"Its too soon!" She practically growled.

"For him of for you?"

"For me. I don't know about him."

"Just trust me. Its time."

She frowned "Why today? What's so great about today?"

"Think about it Jess. I'll give you a hint. It happened when we were both in school." And with that he left his sister.

_What is he talking about? What happened? _She sat on the before she realized today was the day she was sorted into Slytherin accidentally and met Severus.

* * *

Wow two chapters in one day! Yeah its short but oh well. I forgot to say that there is a picture of Jessie on my profile if you wanted to see it. Mabe I will change it to Erik next week. Please review!


	7. If You Only Knew

_A/N: I don't own any original characters from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. They belong to her. But I do own Jessie, Rose, Richard, Erik, and other characters you don't recognize._

Previously…

"Think about it Jess. I'll give you a hint. It happened when we were both in school." And with that he left his sister.

_What is he talking about? What happened? _She sat on the before she realized today was the day she was sorted into Slytherin accidentally and met Severus.

* * *

**(A/N: I had to put this in. I don't know why but something was telling me to so here it is. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I'm obsessed with music)**

Jessie decided she would see Sirius another day and go to the lesson with Rosie.

"How has work been?" The young girl asked as they took a seat at the piano.

"Its been… Stressful. How about school?"

"Stressful. But that's what this lesson is about right? Singing and just being ourselves. To let out our emotions."

Jessie smiled at her student "Yes. That is why I have this lessons. Sometimes I forget that."

"I wouldn't call these lessons, more like us goofing off. So what are we going today?"

"Shinedown."

"Song?"

"If You Only Knew."

Rosie nodded and placed her fingers on the piano keys. "You sing."

Jessie took a deep breath and sang

_"If you only knew,_  
_I'm hanging by a thread,_  
_The web I spin for you._

_If you only knew,_  
_I'd sacrifice my beating heart_  
_Before I'd lose you._

_I still hold onto the letters you returned._  
_I swear I've lived and learned._

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep,_  
_Without you next to me,_  
_I toss and turn like the sea._  
_If I drown tonight bring me back to life._  
_Breathe your breath in me._  
_The only thing that I still believe in is you,_  
_If you only knew"_

Rosie stopped and looked at her mentor "Wow. That was amazing."

Jessie just rolled her eyes. "What's next?" The lesson continued as usual until an unexpected question came up.

"Jamie did you know my mom?"

Jessie sighed "Yes. She was a friend of mine."

"Am I like her?"

"Yes. Very much so."

Rosie seemed to be happy with that and left the subject alone. "By. I hope you have a good Valentine's Day. Its on Tuesday."

She had forgotten about that. "You too."

* * *

"You were almost late." Erik whispered as Jessie walked threw the gates of Hogwarts.

"I'm here now."

"Good, now have you realized that this is going to be a good thing?"

"Nope."

"Well it is. The sooner the better."

"So I've been told. Lets just get this over with."

"I'm not staying long."

She nodded and they were now on there way. They got inside and saw that it was empty except for Severus at one table and another man across the room, cleaning up a little.

"Just go sit with him."

She turned around but Erik was gone. She cursed and thought about leaving. But decided now was the time. She walked to the table Severus was sitting at and sat across from him. He glared.

"If you don't mind I'm meeting someone."

"Erik isn't coming." She said softly. "I'm who your meeting."

"How do you know Erik?"

"Erik is my brother." She looked at the table.

"Erik only had one sister."

"Yuppers. And that's Jessica. Or me." She paused to let him speak but when he didn't she kept going. "I didn't want to leave you, Severus. But I didn't want to die, or testify. Dumbledore said he was going to make it go away but I would have to leave and start a new life. I wouldn't have gone if I wasn't going to testify. I lost the baby right after I left. I guess someone told Remus Lupin and he came to find me. Then I got this letter asking me to come help out here. So I did. Dumbledore said something in front of McGonagall and she found out. Then he arranged a meeting with Erik and Erik arranged this meeting. I wasn't going to tell you today but well here we are." she still looked at the table.

The waiter came "Can I start you two off with something to drink?"

"Fire whisky." Jessie said quickly.

"Same here."

Two glasses appeared on the table and the man poured the drink into the glasses.

"Leave the bottle." Jessie told him before he left.

He nodded.

"Prove it." Severus told her.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"What did you write in my potions book during our seventh year?"

"Property of The Half Blood Prince."

He looked down at his drink "Why didn't you tell me before you left?"

"Because I couldn't take the risk that someone would look into your mind while you were under a spell. They would have killed you. Besides I was out of the way."

"They found your body."

"Dumbledore found a sick muggle that was going to die and gave her potion. Severus I understand if you hate me or don't want to talk to me. But just know that I only wanted the best for you. I thought it was the best thing to do at the time. You being around me was dangerous and I wasn't going to leave you alone unless something happened. So Dumbledore made something happen."

"I don't hate you. Just leave me alone for a while. I need to think."

She put down her drink. "Ok. But if something changes and you want me to leave Hogwarts, I will." and with that she left him in peace.

* * *

Jessie woke up the next morning to find out that a kid had petrified. He was a first year Gryffindor that carried around a camera. Of course some of the teachers were called to a meeting.

When Jessie arrived it was just Minerva and Severus. They both stared at her.

"What?"

"You're… You." Minerva told her.

"You forgot to-" Albus started but Jessie soon realized she forgot the charm.

"Damn it! That's what the dog is for!"

Albus chuckled "Now lets move on."

The two pried there eyes off of Jessie and looked at Albus "The Chamber of Secretes has been opened. I fear that the killings will start and we will have to close the school. The reason you are here is because of a staff member. You two are the only ones that are aware of Jessica's situation."

"Which one?" Severus growled. He obviously didn't want to be with her at the moment. She didn't blame him. She couldn't look at him _Probably a completely different reason than his _she thought.

"Both. Now Jessie have you seen anything?"

"No. But I heard a voice."

The all stared at her.

"I heard it during my… vision." _I hate that word. I feel like I'm crazy._

"Whose?"

"I only know that it wasn't really human."

"What did it sound like?"

All eyes were still on her "What it sounds like to me might sound different to you."

"Like Parseltongue?"

"Yes!"

"You're a Parselmouth?" Severus asked.

_He speaks in a tone without hatred! Were getting somewhere._

"No. I cannot speak Parseltongue. I can however, understand it." She smiled. "Most people in my _situation_ can."

"How do you know is wasn't human?"

"Because of the way it moved. It was snake like."

Albus sighed "Continue threw the month as if it was like any other month. You may go, Minerva. I need a word with you two." He looked at Severus and Jessie.

* * *

This Chapter is brought to you by Tara. Mostly. The power went out so she came over with her laptop. Besides I had no idea how Jessie should tell him so she came up with it. Review for her! If she wasn't here Jessie wouldn't tell Sev until the next term! =)

Love Layla


	8. Jessie's Hidden Addiction

_A/N: I don't own any original characters from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. They belong to her. However, I do own Jessie, Rose, Richard, Erik, and other characters you don't recognize._

Previously…

_He speaks in a tone without hatred! Were getting somewhere._

"No. I cannot speak Parseltongue. I can however, understand it." She smiled. "Most people in my _situation_ can."

"How do you know is wasn't human?"

"Because of the way it moved. It was snake like."

Albus sighed, "Continue threw the month as if it was like any other month. You may go, Minerva. I need a word with you two." He looked at Severus and Jessie.

* * *

The two stared at Albus.

"I would like you two to assist Lockhart in a dueling club for the students."

"Sir, it only takes two to duel." Jessie said "I assist that man everyday so why put Severus threw the same awful experience?"

"Severus, you will be dueling Lockhart and Jessie you are to make sure none of the students or teachers get hurt."

"Yes, sir." They both said, neither one of them happy.

"Erik has requested that the two of you attend the wedding together. I thought you both should know. Now you can go.," he told them with a twinkle in his eye.

And they did.

As they walked threw the hall Jessie saw him staring at her. "Yes?"

"I'm… sorry."

She was now completely shocked "What? I left! Why would you be sorry? And you don't say sorry!" _He doesn't say sorry!_

"I'm in your brothers wedding and your not. As hard as you leaving was for us it had to be harder for you."

She stopped and looked at him "What?"

"You heard what I said. I'm not angry with you. Why make your situation worse by being angry with you when you only did what you had to do?''

_He's not angry! He listened when I told him that all those years ago? Or is he kidding?_

"Why would joke about that?" He asked annoyed

"Because."

Binns walked past them and Jessie looked up to hide her face.

"'Because' isn't an argument."

"So I'm not good on my come backs anymore." they started walking again "So you really are being honest? You don't mind me being here?"

"_No!"_

She smiled slightly " Thank you."

"Yeah." He said curtly before turning into his classroom.

Despite her happiness, she couldn't help but be angry with herself. He had entered with no problem and she didn't feel anything, almost as if she was numb. There was only one person she could talk to about this and that was Remus.

* * *

Severus was making his rounds when he passed by Jessie's door and heard her say "-don't know what to do! He entered my mind and I didn't even feel a thing! I couldn't block him out at all!"

"Then there is only one thing to do." said a male voice. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. "You have to accept that your careless actions have caused you to loose your skill to block your mind. Accept the consequences of your actions.

"I will but… I never thought It would really effect me like this. And now? Its been seven years."

"But it lasted almost four. And you wouldn't notice it until someone tried to enter your mind, which wouldn't happen until you came back here." replied the male. Then it was silent for a while.

"But what do I do about it? Besides accept that I was an addict and it did some damage because we both know I accepted that a long time ago."

"Well, I would suggest asking Severus for help."

"No, that's asking too much. He already forgives me so why I don't want to push my luck with him. I know that I'm lucky he will even look at me. This is just one more thing."

"He was and still is your friend, is he not?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't you help him?"

"Yes but-"

"He would help you."

"Remus, you don't know that. Besides _I_ feel bad asking. Its almost like I leave him during a war, come back, and ask for him to teach me during his busy days and act like nothing happened…"

Severus sneered when she said his name. Why was he there with her?

"Is that all?"

"No! He's head of house and that's hard enough without all these problems with the Chamber being opened."

"Would you at least think about it?"

"I did. Its too much to ask."

More silence.

"How has it been here?" He heard Lupin ask.

"Great besides the chamber being opened. I missed it here, It was time I came back."

"Do you plan on coming back next year?"

"If Dumbledore wants me to I will be more than happy as long as Lockhart is gone and a decent teacher takes his place."

"And when a war starts again?"

"I didn't want that and you know it! The offer did appeal to me because I wouldn't need to testify bur it was. Without a doubt, the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Rehab was a breeze compared to this. And we don't even know if there will be a war!"

"It seens like it to Dumbledore."

"Well until I see signs of it I refuse to think about it."

Some more silence.

"Alcohol free these day?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's great to hear. I'd better go, it's getting late. I don't know what to tell you about your problem. Maybe Dumbledore can help you out."

"He's even busier than Severus. Someone has to run this school."

After that Severus didn't hear anything except Roxy jump off the chair and the shower turn on. He noticed there was something wrong when her entered her mind but didn't know what to think about it. Before she had left he couldn't even come close to getting into her thoughts. But what disturbed him was that Jessie, the girl he knew anyway, didn't seem all that interested in drinking when she was younger. In fact the only time he saw her drink was the other night, but he wasn't paying attention to it, with the shock of her sitting in front of him. But when he thought about it he didn't really see her when she turned sixteen and she was pregnant after that.

As he finished his rounds his mind was on Jessie and what he had heard that night. He couldn't even imagine her having a drinking problem. Especially one that lasted almost four years_. _It seemed impossible to him. Now she seemed to be the same person.

* * *

Did you honestly think she wouldn't have some problems after loosing her baby, friends, and family? Come on shes not perfect.

Please review! They make me write more faster! But I have some good news I would like to share =) hope you don't mind. I got a letter from the people to people ambassadors program and I guess I did well enough in school and they want me to study in china next summer. I live in America so that is amazing for me.


	9. Dueling Club

_A/N: I don't own any original characters from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. They belong to her. However, I do own Jessie, Rose, Richard, Erik, and other characters you don't recognize._

Previously…

After that Severus didn't hear anything except Roxy jump off the chair and the shower turn on. He noticed there was something wrong when her entered her mind but didn't know what to think about it. But what disturbed him was that Jessie, the girl he knew anyway, didn't seem all that interested in drinking when she was younger. In fact the only time he saw her drink was the other night, but he wasn't paying attention to it, with the shock of her sitting in front of him. But when he thought about it he didn't really see her when she turned sixteen and she was pregnant after that.

As he finished his rounds his mind was on Jessie and what he had heard that night. He couldn't even imagine her having a drinking problem. Especially one that lasted almost four years_. _It seemed impossible to him.

* * *

The Great Hall was covered in pink. The one color Jessie couldn't stand was all around her. She had always preferred black and green ever since she was a little girl. Pink seemed like the farthest thing from those two. At least to her. "Jamie, my dear, You seem down today." Albus pointed out. Severus looked at her. 'Jamie' didn't look like herself.

"As happy as a nugget, sir." she muttered.

Albus chuckled "Splendid! But you do look tired."

"That's what it is." She said. It wasn't a lie. She didn't sleep longer than two hours.

"What kept you up?"

_Nightmares. _Severus heard her think.

"Roxy was sick. But she's better this morning"

Severus watched her almost fall asleep during breakfast a few time and she didn't even eat. Something was wrong.

* * *

Jessie was getting ready for the dueling club when Roxy started barking at the door.

"Professor Scott?" Called Lockhart. "Are you ready?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the door "Roxy get back."

With one last growl. Roxy ran off into the halls of Hogwarts, on her way to the grounds surrounding the castle.

Jessie looked up to see Lockhart and an annoyed Severus. _Do they not trust me to be on time? _She almost felt insulted.

"I was just leaving." She glared.

"Lets just get this over with" Severus growled.

"Now you two" Lockhart said as the stared walking down the corridor. "This is about teaching the students how to defend themselves. Why are you not as excited as I am?"

"Well I know how it is working with you. I do it almost everyday." Jessie replied.

Severus just ignored them.

"Most women would be thrilled to work with a handsome man."

"I _am _happy to be working with Severus"

Before one of them could reply, they all heard a small voice.

"Professor Scott?"

All three spun around and saw a little Ravenclaw girl who seemed to be injured, as she held the bleeding cut on her arm.

"Miss Connors, what happened?" Jessie asked softly, stepping forward to help the small girl.

"I was walking to the common room when three Slytherin boys pushed me into the rose bushes. When I got out they threw me on the ground and left me there." she told them as she let a few tears fall.

Severus looked at Lockhart and said "This doesn't concern you. Might as will start without us."

He looked as if he was going to say he himself would heal the girls wound, but Jessie spoke up.

"if you go now you can make a big entrance."

And with that he hurried to the dueling club.

Jessie knelt down so she was eye level with the Ravenclaw. "Did this just happen, Kayla?" she asked, using the girls first name to comfort her more. Severus watched her interact with the student. Gently she took the girls arm and examined the cut.

"Yes."

"Do you know which boys did this?"

"One of the was Draco Malfoy." She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Professor."

Jessie looked up at Severus. They both knew who the other two boys were.

"Kayla I'm sure Professor Snape will make sure the boys are punished."

"I will have a long talk with them." He assured her.

She waved her wand over the cut to heal it. "Feel better?"

Kayla nodded "Thank you, Professor."

Severus was stunned at the girl when she hugged Jessie. "Your welcome. Tell me if they give you more trouble. You are a very smart girl and don't let them tell you otherwise. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you, Professor Snape"

He merely nodded as the girl went back to her dorm.

Jessie stood up and kept walking.

Severus knew, without a doubt in his mind, she would have been a great mom if she got the chance. "I have never had a student thank me."

She smiled "I wonder why?"

"She seemed comfortable around you."

"Well there was no reason to scare her when she obviously needed help."

"It was more than that."

Her smile faded and she looked away "Oh."

He was tempted to look into her mind but thought better of it. He could guess how it made her feel to remember what happened and he wished he never brought it up.

* * *

Severus stood one side of the podium and Lockhart on the other. Jessie stood in the middle but off to the side and out of the way from where the spells would fly. She watched as they raised there wand in front of them.

"As you can see, they are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." She told the crowd "On the count of three they will cast their first spells. Neither one of them will be aiming to kill. Only to disarm. One- two- three."

"_Expelliarmus!" _Severus yelled as he swung his wand over his head. A scarlet light flew out of its tip and over to Lockhart, blasting him off his feet: he flew off the stage and into a wall.

"Can we do that again? I blinked." Jessie asked the two men once Lockhart returned to his spot.

"How long of a blink was it?" He asked, slightly angry. She just smiled at him. He turned to the crowd "Than was a Disarming Charm - as you can see I lost my wand- ah, Thank you Professor Scott- yes an excellent thing to show them, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying, it was pretty obvious as to what you were about to do. It would have been only to easy to stop you, if I had wanted to."

Severus had a murderous look on his face. Jessie just rolled her eyes.

"Now, It's time for a volunteer pair. Anybody?" Nobody came forward "How about Potter and Weasley." The two smiled and came forward.

"Professor," Severus started "Weasley's wand causes Devastation. He would be sending Potter to the hospital in a matchbox. How about somebody from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?"

Draco Malfoy stepped forward and onto the podium. Jessie had an unsure look on her face that matched Lockhart's.

"Face your partners and bow." She instructed.

They barley inclined their heads and didn't take their eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready. On three cast your charms to disarm _only_. If someone gets hurt there _will _be punishment." She threatened. They were all sure she would follow threw on it. "One- two- three"

But Malfoy had started on two. A saucepan flew across the stage and hit Harry in the head. Jessie didn't interrupt. She only began to count how many points she would need to take away.

"_Rictusempra!" _Harry shouted. A silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and her flew on the ground wheezing.

"25 points from both their houses." Jessie whispered, hating to take points from Slytherin but it was right.

Severus pushed Malfoy back onto the podium and he raised his wand "_Serpensortia!" _

They watched as a large snake flew onto the stage right in front of Jessie. It hissed at her and for a moment it was almost like they shared a mind and everybody was gone. Then it pulled away to look at a boy in the crowd but Jessie stayed in the same spot as if she couldn't move. Memories began to enter her mind. Memories she had tied to forget.

"Leave him alone!" She heard Harry shout but still, she didn't move.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Then the snake was gone. Out of instinct, her head snapped to Severus who looked as if he was wondering the same thing. Her hands were shaking but she had no idea why, or what to do about it.

"Class dismissed." Lockhart shouted to the crowd. She was thankful that nobody else noticed.

As she hurried back to her room she could tell she was being followed. She could only guess it was Severus.

* * *

Thank you to those who have been reading and Reviewing. It means a lot to me that you like my story. Please continue to tell me what you think =)

love Layla


	10. Painful Memories

_A/N: I don't own any original characters from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. They belong to her. However, I do own Jessie, Rose, Richard, Erik, and other characters you don't recognize._

Previously…

"Leave him alone!" She heard Harry shout but still, she didn't move.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Then the snake was gone. Out of instinct, her head snapped to Severus who looked as if he was wondering the same thing. Her hands were shaking but she had no idea why, or what to do about it.

"Class dismissed." Lockhart shouted to the crowd. She was thankful that nobody else noticed.

As she hurried back to her room she could tell she was being followed. She could only guess it was Severus.

* * *

Jessie threw the door open to her rooms, but when she went to close it, someone stopped her.

Severus pushed the door back open and walked in.

"What did you see?" he asked forcefully.

"Nothing important to you." She said honestly, looking him in the eyes. "I was practically paralyzed!" He seemed to be searching her mind but she somehow managed to hid the old memories.

"Why do you let me do that?"

"What?"

"Get into your head? Why don't you block it anymore?"

He caught her off guard with the question "I don't feel like I need to."

"Well you do if your going to lie." He said, he could feel her try to push him out but it wasn't even close to working.

"Why don't you just dig threw my mind yourself and find these answers?" she suggested.

"That tends to cause damage. Just tell me." He said closing the door. _Why do I even care. It's her problem not mine._

"I'm too tired to block my mind. That's why."

"Is that it? You don't have a problem?"

She stared at him "Who told you? Was it Remus! I swear if he told you-"

"As much as I would like to see you hurt him, no. I heard the two of you when I was on my night rounds. If you need help ask while I'm in the mood to help you. I'm sure it won't last long."

She sighed "Severus will you please help me remember how to block my mind so men like you can't enter it?"

"You think I'm handsome, remember?" He mocked.

"Of course I remember. I can't forget it."

She laughed when she noticed him uncomfortable. Obviously he wasn't used to someone respond to him like that. For some reason he seemed to relax and continued.

"I will help you when I can. Tomorrow morning is fine with me. Are you busy."

"No. That would be fine. Thank you Severus."

"I do have one more question."

"What?"

"What did Potter say to the snake?"

"Leave him alone. Why?"

"I was just wondering." He let himself out and Jessie felt the need to shower. The memories seemed to still have a small effect on her.

* * *

In the morning Jessie felt something on her. "Roxy go away" She went to push her dog off of her but noticed Roxy had lost her fur. When she opened her eyes She noticed she was holding Severus' hand three inches away from her cheek. Her stomach flipped and her heart raced.

"I was trying to… wake you up." he said slowly

"Were you going to slap me?"

"_No_."

"Oh. Well… ok." She let go of his hand.

"Why are you sleeping?"

"Well, you never said what time so I figured it would be after eight."

"It _is _after eight."

"But Roxy _always _wakes me up at eight."

"I heard her bark so I let her out."

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Now are we going to start soon or should I leave?"

She rolled out of bed and onto her feet.

"Did you really just wake up?" He asked looking at her seemingly brushed hair.

"No Severus I woke up and brushed my hair for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright lets get started." He said, walking into the small living area that contained two, rather large, sofas. Jessie took a seat on one of the and Severus stood a few feet in front of her.

"I trust you know that your doing."

"I do. Just relax and try to clear our mind. Push memories away."

She took a deep breath and concentrated on pushing away her feelings for him and the bad memories she never wanted herself to remember.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and watched him raise his wand and shout the spell.

_A ten- year- old Jessie ran down the stairs in a dark green dress her mother had put on her. She saw her dad with all his close packed in the trunk, waiting for her, and two older brothers sitting at the dining room table with her mother._

"_Daddy, where are you going?"_

_The man looked at her sadly, and said "Jess, I'm going to have to go away for a little while. You mother and I are going threw some problems and we think it is for the best if we separate."_

_Jessie started to cry "Why are you leaving me?"_

"_Honey, I don't want to. But when I get my own house, you can come whenever you want. But next week I taking you and your brothers to buy your stuff for Hogwarts. I promise you." _

_Amanda stepped forward "Daniel, its time for you to go."_

"_Its about time.' whispered Jessie's oldest brother Mark._

Jessie dropped to her knees, trying to catch her breath. But Severus kept going.

_Mark pushed Jessie into the stone wall of Hogwarts "Stupid Gryffindor! Take it back!"_

"_No! You deserve it! I wish you would just go jump in the Black lake and drown! It's not my fault you can't swim! And if you don't let go, I'll tell all your friends."_

_Mark let his little sister go and Jessie ran down the hall to the common room._

Finally, Jessie was able to push Severus out. He helped her to the couch.

"At least you pushed me out."

"Where did you find those memories?" she asked

"Deep in your mind. I went straight there."

She nodded. "Can we try again?"

"I think you've done enough."

"Please?" She almost begged. "I want to get it right."

He took a deep breath "Alright. Once more and that's it."

She had no time to prepare. He found what she had wanted to hide and it made it so much harder.

_A sixteen- year- old Jessica walked into her mothers house, expecting to find Amanda. She was surprised to see just Michael staring at her._

"_Where's my mom?" she asked._

"_She's not here. I told her I would wait for you. Were alone." He stood and began to approach his step daughter._

_She took a few steps back, only to be pinned up against the wall. Before she knew it she was stunned on the floor. Michael carried her to the bed where he took his shirt off_

The memory changed

_Remus Lupin helped a very drunk Jessie to her house and into her bed where he took her shoes off and putted the blankets over her. In the morning he was there, holding her hair up when she vomited into the toilet._

Everything changed again.

Severus felt Jessie's desperate feeling to make the rape stop as he watched her grab a lamp and hit Michael over the head. Blood squirted everywhere. That was the last thing they saw before she pushed Severus out of he mind. He, for a split second, felt the rush of emotions she did when she pushed her step father off of her.

Jessie stared at the fireplace across the room. For a long time either of them moved or said anything.

He looked up at her "I didn't mean to-"

"I know." She said quietly, not moving her gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok." He almost didn't here her.

"Do you want me to go, Jessie?" His voice was so soft it didn't even sound like him.

"Its up to you." She stood up, still not looking at him.

"Did you show me that?"

She shook her head "I didn't mean to." then she looked up "It wasn't my fault."

"No. I never thought it was." He stepped forward, not sure what to do. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but he hadn't touched her in twelve years and wasn't sure she wanted to be touched at this point. He now knew what she felt and understood why she didn't want to testify all those years ago. If he was still angry with her for leaving before this, he really wasn't know.

Severus watched her lay on the couch with Roxy, who was now very close to her owner, and decided to make her some tea, then leave her if she wanted. He was sure she felt the need to take a shower as soon as possible. After this day, he found a new respect for the beautiful witch in front of him.

* * *

She didn't know what to do. She hadn't cried about anything in so long and didn't want to start now. _Crying is pointless. It doesn't make everything go away. All its good for is showing your weak. _He mothers words rang threw her thoughts and she just laid there with Roxy right by her side. Severus put a cut of tea down on the coffee table in front of her, she sat up.

"Thank you."

He sat down next to her for a moment "Are you… ok?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

He could tell it was all fake but didn't understand why she didn't just say how bad she felt. "I'm going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Are you going?"

She shook her head "I'm not hungry."

Anytime she said that, he knew she was upset by something. No matter how hard she tried to hide it.

* * *

Ok I really took a chance on this chapter. Please tell me what you think =) I'm really worried about this one

Love Layla


	11. RJ

_A/N: I don't own any original characters from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. They belong to her. However, I do own Jessie, Rose, Richard, Erik, and other characters you don't recognize._

Previously…

Severus put a cut of tea down on the coffee table in front of her, she sat up.

"Thank you."

He sat down next to her for a moment "Are you… ok?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

He could tell it was all fake but didn't understand why she didn't just say how bad she felt. "I'm going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Are you going?"

She shook her head "I'm not hungry."

Anytime she said that, he knew she was upset by something. No matter how hard she tried to hide it.

* * *

The day passed by slowly for them both. Jessie didn't feel the need to play baby sitter for Lockhart today so she asked Albus for a day off.

"Jessie I am more than happy to give you time to get away. Severus told me what happened at the club with you and that snake."

She sighed "Sir, do you think I have a connection with the Heir of Slytherin?" She knew deep down that it was a stupid question. The heir was Voldemort.

But when he gave her a seriously look "I do not know. And I have no idea what happened with that snake. But it could have been that you have a connection to the boy that produced it."

"Draco?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. It is simply a thought that has no evidence to support it. Do you feel a connection to the boy?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then I am afraid, I cannot say what happened. But maybe, the it was trying to tell you something. Did you see anything?"

"Just memories. Mostly at Hogwarts. Like when I first found Myrtle. For some reason hat stood out he most. It was also one of my more pleasant ones that I remembered

He seemed to think this over. "Well enough of this for now. You must begin your day off. But I was wondering, where were you this morning?"

"So Severus didn't tell you that?"

"No. He said he had no idea."

"Well, I wasn't feeling all that well. I saw him in the hall and told him I wasn't going to make it." she lied

"There have been a few days this month were you haven't been to all of the meals and several more where you showed up but didn't even touch you food. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, sir. Just lost my appetite is all."

He nodded to her just before she left.

* * *

The Broom Sticks was open and Jessie decided she could handle one drink. When she walked in she saw a familiar face.

"Well it's about time I found you.!" The man said.

"RJ? What are you doing here?" she asked happily as she was pulled into a big bear hug. "Your supposed to be at my house, making sure nobody robs me!" she smiled , forgetting everything that had happened that morning.

"I came to see you!" He said, letting her go. "Tomorrow is my birthday and now I've got no one to spend it with." he told her sadly.

"Did you get my card? I sent it out early so you would get it sooner."

"Yes. That's what made me come find you. Now were going to drink like there is no tomorrow. That way I will stay thirty forever."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I try not to drink anymore. Besides it's only 3:00."

"Fine. I'll buy you two fire whiskeys and when I'm completely drunk, you can take me home, cant you? And it's five o'clock somewhere."

She rolled her eyes "But I'm not drinking any more than two, Ok?"

"Of course, honey. I believe you."

_Honey? I'm not his honey. _she thought. "RJ have you been drinking today already?"

"Only a few shots."

She chuckled "Of course, honey. I believe you."

He grinned at her before shouting to the bar tender "Two drinks, please! Same as the last ones"

"What were the last ones?"

"This, princess," he said pointing to the glass that had been put in front of them "is seduction. You only have to drink one."

She did what he asked. She drank her drink and that was it for her. It was very tempting to have more but she remained in control.

RJ kept drinking. He would stop for a while, only to start again soon after. At about five thirty Jessie heard the door open and saw Severus walk in with her brother.

"RJ its time to go." Jessie said standing up.

"No! J! I'm st in!" He said loudly, drawing unwanted attention.

She took a deep breath and wrapped her right arm around RJ and his left around her shoulders. When she stood him up and turned him around, she saw the two men staring at her with annoyed and somewhat angry looks.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked.

"Helping a drunk home."

"I no gun to go home!"

"Yes, RJ, you are."

"Nooo."

Jessie glared at her brother and friend "I'm just fine on my own. Carry on with your evening boys."

"Its not our fault he's intoxicated." Severus said to her smoothly.

RJ put all his weight on Jessie, causing her to become unstable. She let him fall onto the floor. Erik laughed at them.

"In case it escaped your notice I'm a female. I'm not really built like you! However most would be thankful for that!"

"Me." RJ said, causing the two other men to glare at him.

Jessie took a deep breath "Lets get you home."

"Come here when you get back." Erik said angrily.

She rolled her eyes, but did what she was told. After taking RJ to her home, where he was to stay when she was gone, Jessie went back to the Three Broom Sticks, where two angry men were waiting.

"What is wrong with you too?" She asked

"You missed classes today, we come to see if you would like to come with us to the pub, and we find you here with some guy that was getting drunk." Erik growled. Severus just gave her his infamous glare.

"Its not like I was getting drunk. Its his birthday tomorrow and he came here to look for me. I only had one drink. What's the big deal?"

"Nothing."

Severus spoke up "He was already in a foul mood before we got here." He nodded to her brother

"Why?"

"Because this wedding stuff is getting to me. Your mother wont let me breath."

"Your mother. I'm dead."

Neither one of them enjoyed her last sentence at all.

"Three fire whiskeys!" her brother shouted.

"I already had my drink today. Only get two."

Erik stared at her "Why so limited?"

"I had my problem, just like you."

He chuckled "Runs in the family. Maybe that's how dad survived hurricane Amanda"

"Are you kicking me out of what?"

They men looked at each other "No." Severus said remembering what happened that morning "You needed your day off."

"This time." Erik added

"I knew there was a reason why you two were always my favorites." She smiled.

* * *

This is another chapter I took a chance on. I hope it's alright =) I'm scared to post it haha. If you don't like it blame my friend Tara! review please

Love Layla


	12. Erik's Part A of Plan A

A/N: ok people, I have a lot of experience with alcoholics and former alcoholics. Believe me I know how they act and you would to if you knew my family. I'm sure you all have an idea of what they are like. My brother had his problems but now he can drink on occasion and be fine. If he thinks its going to be hard, he takes someone with him. My cousin can't be near it because its too tempting and if he drinks one he can't stop. Some people are different ok? And that's only two of the people that I know with this problem. Some people think everybody is the same but there not. And if your unhappy with this then don't read it and that's that. =)

Previously…

He chuckled "Runs in the family. Maybe that's how dad survived hurricane Amanda"

"Are you kicking me out of what?"

They men looked at each other "No." Severus said remembering what happened that morning "You needed your day off."

"This time." Erik added

"I knew there was a reason why you two were always my favorites." She smiled.

* * *

"Do you really think it wise to have let her stay in the bar with us?" Severus asked Erik once Jessie had gone to her rooms.

"Why not? She obviously has self control. If she didn't she would have been drunk."

"Because she was an alcoholic."

"So was I! So was my dad and my brother still is. We all handle it differently. My dad could never go near alcohol, I used drugs to get off, went to prison, and now I'm ok most of the time. I mean nobody ever lets me over do it and I had my drug issues for a while after I got out but alcohol wasn't a big problem, Mark is well, an alcoholic."

"She didn't look ok."

"Is that why you didn't drink? To make it easier on her?" He asked, smirking.

"I just wasn't interested in it."

"Oh no, you had your eyes somewhere else."

"Think whatever you like. Its never stopped you before."

"Oh come on, Severus, Admit it."

"There's nothing to admit. And even if there was, why would I? She was just on a date."

"I wouldn't call watching a man get drunk a date. Besides if it was you she wouldn't let you hit the ground like a sack of potatoes."

"I wouldn't drink in front of her on a date. Or ever."

"A hah! That _was_ why you didn't drink!"

"Why did you?"

"It builds character." He said, starting to feel bad.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't drink."

"This is really bothering you, isn't it? Her drinking, I mean."

"No." Severus wasn't going to admit it. He wasn't going to admit anything to anyone anymore.

Erik looked at his watch "I guess it's getting late. I should be getting home."

"I should be getting back, too."

The two stood up "I wonder why she stopped drinking. Something had to have made her stop."

"Maybe you should ask her." Severus said in a low voice.

"But Severus, you will see her before me."

Yes Erik, but I honestly don't care." He growled

Erik let it go. But as they stepped outside he spoke up, his tone serious "She still loves you."

Severus just stared blankly at the tree in front of them "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because she's scared your going to tell her you hate her, or you don't want her here, _or _you will stay away from her. And all of those are her worse nightmare at this point."

"Why would she-" he stopped himself.

"Look I felt the need to tell you."

"Do you even know what your talking about?"

"Yes. I even had a conversation with her about it."

"You talk about me with her?"

"No more that I talk about her with you. But if you don't mind me asking, what will you tell her?"

He thought about it and weather or not he should trust Erik. He was one of the few he trusted but he was also Slytherin. But what _would_ he say if she did tell him. "Why should I even believe you?"

"She told you herself. Now I am confirming that she still feels the same."

He kept his face emotionless.

"Goodnight, Severus."

* * *

"When was the last time you got a reasonable amount of sleep?" Severus asked Jessie the next morning at breakfast when he noticed she didn't eat much.

She looked at him "What?"

"You didn't eat as much as usual. I don't think your overweight so the only other reason is that your making yourself sick by not sleeping and when you don't sleep its usually because you see things that you know you can't stop and don't share with others."

"A couple months" she answered his first question, taking a bite of her waffle. "What's it to you?"

"I went threw your mind when you hadn't had a good nights sleep in a couple months? Why didn't you say something?" He said softly so the other staff wouldn't hear

"Why would I?" Her voice emotionless.

"You could have been hurt."

She shrugged "Ok."

He glared at her "_Ok?_"

Jessie leaned back in her chair and raised a brow "Yes. Are you concerned?"

"Are you giving me a reason to be concerned?"

"All I said was I hadn't had a good nights sleep in a while. You act like I haven't slept at all in two months. Is there a hidden message in that?"

"Stop that."

Albus watched the two for a while, wondering why Jessie was acting the way she was.

"Severus, I'm not doing anything."

"Your not answering my questions."

"I just don't think its your business."

"Like you drinking problem?"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Albus interrupted them "You might want to go in the corridor for this."

"No, sir. Were done." Jessie told him.

"No were not." Severus stood up and went to the corridor allowing her to follow, but not without getting weird looks from the students.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily "How did my drinking come into this?"

"You were at a pub with a man that was drinking a large amount."

"So? I had a drink! Get over it! And it was for his birthday!"

"You shouldn't drink at all."

"Get over it! I'm going to drink at the wedding too."

"Not if I'm with you."

"Yes! I am. And what does it matter? I can have a drink or two! Now are we done?"

"What about you not sleeping and allowing me to start our lessons? You could have had damage done."

"Because you wouldn't have helped! Besides what's done is done."

"Well it won't be done again."

"Then I will just go to someone who doesn't have a problem teaching me."

He glared at her "You wouldn't do that. You don't want other people in your mind."

"But I want to block it too. I will do whatever it takes to be able to do that again. Its no ones business what I feel!"

"And if you end up with brain damage."

She calmed herself down, realizing he was only concerned, even if he didn't admit it "Alright. I will be more careful with everything."

He didn't say anything as he went back to the great hall. Jessie went to her and Lockhart's classroom.

* * *

Alright... I'm starting to loose intrest in this so I might take a little break. Just a few weeks at most... I was thinking of a beta reader. Is anyone intrested? PM me if you are!


	13. Her New Wand

**A/N: Ok I have a confession… when I thought of this story for the first time I was listening to the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I really like it and you guys should listen to it if you've never heard it. It reminds me of Jessie in some parts. Some parts remind me of Severus, but maybe its just me.**

Previously…

"And if you end up with brain damage."

She calmed herself down, realizing he was only concerned, even if he didn't admit it "Alright. I will be more careful with everything."

He didn't say anything as he went back to the great hall. Jessie went to her and Lockhart's office.

"There was another attack." Lockhart told Jessie when he stepped into the classroom, avoiding Roxy, who was sleeping under his desk.

"Who?" She asked softly

"The boy Potter told the snake to attack and the almost headless ghost."

She glared at him "I wasn't aware you spoke parselmouth."

"Of course I don't!"

"Then how do you know he told the snake to attack?"

"Well of course he did. What else would he say?"

Bright green flames danced in the fireplace and Erik stepped out to looked at the two "I'm sorry, Je- Jamie. I thought you were along."

"Did you forget my name?" She asked, trying to make a game out of his mistake in front of Lockhart.

"Slip of the tounge. May I speak to you alone? Dumbledore is aware I am here." He added as he saw Lockhart about to protest.

Jessie stood up and walked to the back of the class out of earshot. "What's wrong?"

"Claire's maid of honor is sick and I… I had to tell her who you are a while ago. So she feels you should take the place of her ill friend."

She smiled, not angry he told his soon to be wife who she was. "Are you serious?"

He nodded "Will you do it?"

"Of course. But she hasn't even met me yet."

"Well, tomorrow she wants to go with you to get a dress. Once again, Dumbledore is aware of this."

"And Severus? Is he ok with this?"

"I'm sure he will be. Your… a few steps up from who he had to walk with before. They couldn't stand each other."

"So you should go tell him."

"I've told him enough over the years. You should be able to tell the man you love that your walking down the ail."

She glared at him.

"I'm sorry but there is no denying it."

"I will be the maid of honor. Severus will get over it if he doesn't like it."

"He will."

"I believe your work here is done. Tomorrow I will be here all day doing nothing so whenever she wants to come tell her I'm ready to go at 9."

"Alright. Thanks." He gave his sister a hug and made his way to the fireplace, then disappeared.

"I'm going for a while." She snapped at the man she assisted.

"What? The kids will be coming soon!"

"I will try to hurry. Just give them another test on yourself if you don't know what to do." She glance at Roxy, who was still sleeping soundly, then walked to Severus' class. She was almost positive he didn't have a class yet.

"Enter." Jessie heard him say before she could knock, so she did.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at the papers on his desk "Doesn't Lockhart need you or something?"

"Oh well. I'm here for two reasons, really. Reason number one: Erik has informed me that I'm the new maid of honor. Unless you don't want to walk me down the aisle. And even if you don't want to… that would only make me feel a little bad. If you have a problem tough turkey legs!"

At that he looked up. _I don't remember that one._

"Hey did you hear about that other attack today?"

"Who didn't?"

She sat down at one of the desks in the front.

"What else is there?" he asked

"My wand. It hasn't been working as well as when I was in school for a very long time, but now… Its hardly even working. There's nothing wrong with it. At least not that I can tell."

"Then you should get another one."

"I can't go by myself, Severus. Dumbledore made that clear."

"And that's why you're here?"

"No, I wasn't asking. Unless your offering, then I couldn't refuse."

"I'm not."

She frowned " Ok, I will ask Remus. He'll take me."

He looked back at his papers, then to his storage cabinet. "I believe I need some ingredients."

"Can I go with you to get them?" She smiled

"It's probably not a good idea. A former Death Eater could see and recognize you."

"I look different." Jessie argued

"Yes, but when they see me with you, they will put it together."

She took a deep breath "We can go at night. Please Severus?"

"At night isn't better. Early morning."

"Ok. What day can we go?"

"It depends on if another student is attacked."

"Alright. But I don't feel great about being here without a working wand."

"You're not muggle born. Don't worry."

She stood up from the seat "Thank you."

He was silent as she walked out of the class, not liking her being alone without protection not matter what her blood status was.

(Sunday)

Severus stepped outside the Gates of Hogwarts to see Jessica Davidson waiting for him. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

She looked at him strangely "Waiting for you."

"Looking like _that!"_

"You know, I think I look fine. I'm not the _prettiest _but well… I'm not hard on the eyes." She said annoyed

"I didn't mean that. Your very pretty." He spoke, not thinking before opening his mouth. He quickly recovered by saying in a harsher tone "You cannot go as yourself!"

She smiled at him "Close your eyes."

Hesitantly, he did. A minute later she said "Open for a big surprise."

He opened his eyes and saw Jessie's face, but she didn't even look like the same person with her beautiful blue eyes now hazel and her signature curly blonde hair gone. Now it lay straight and dark brown, even a bit shorter. "Three things I never wanted to change were my hair, my eyes, and the 'J' in my name. How do I look?"

"Different. Now lets just get this done and hurry back." he said quickly, not wanting to make the same mistake as last time.

"Can you- um-"

He held out this arm for her to take. When she did, it sent a tingly sensation threw there body.

She looked at him, but he tried to ignore her. Then Jessie felt her body being pulled in all different directions and her head spin.

They landed in a very deserted Diagon Alley in a second. "Ugh."

He looked at her.

"I don't bounce back like I used to."

"I'm older. Don't talk to me about 'Not bouncing back like I used to'."

She smiled at him again "Yes, but I'm out of shape. I don't think you are."

He looked at her for a moment, silently telling her to let go of his arm. She got the message and turned the other way slightly.

"Where to first?"

"Lets just get you wand now."

She nodded and walked with him to Olivanders. Without a doubt, he would know who she was. It didn't worry them, considering Dumbledore was probably that told him as soon as he heard she needed a new wand. If Dumbledore trusts him, why shouldn't they?

As they walked in, the older man came from the back of the store. He smiled at them.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Jessica Davidson."

"Yeah. Most didn't." She smiled back, as Severus closed the door and looked outside, checking for people that might be heading to the store.

"Ah, Mr. Snape is with you, I see."

She nodded, knowing he wouldn't.

"Now let me see that wand of yours."

Jessie took her wand out and placed it on the counter.

"10 ¼' unicorn tail hair, the wood is Alder. I remember you coming in with your father. One wand apart from this, stood out. Unicorn Tail, best for the pure of heart."

Jessie watched as Olivander went to the back of the row of shelves and take the last one on the bottom shelf. Then she looked at Severus and saw him watching her. She shifted he gaze to the black wand in the box.

Severus stepped up to the counter and became tense.

"The wand chooses the witch." The older man reminded them. "This is a very special wand. I have only made two wands with two cores in my life time. The wood is ebony. The core consists of Runespoor Fang and Chimaera Scale."

"That doesn't seem like a good one for you." Severus whispered to Jessie. But she ignored him and continued to listen to the wand maker talk about his creation.

"Chimaera Scale, very rare, yet very powerful. Runespoor Fang , best for those who deal with Dark Magic."

She could feel Severus twitch slightly as she reached out for the wand. The his hand was on hers, to stop her from touching it.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked annoyed.

"Nobody can stop destiny." Olivander said to them. "Ebony is for protection and power. You contain a power within yourself like no other. I don't mean your ability to see the future, but your ability to see the good in people."

Jessie shook Severus' hand off hers after a long moment. As the wand came in contact with the wood, a warm sensation filled her body as a whirling wind spun around her.

She smiled at the old wizard and said "I'll take it." Finally she had a wand the felt good and worked properly. She gave Olivander the money and they turned to leave. But then they heard the man say

"Dark times are coming, some of us will need more protection than others. I would hate to hear of an accident like the last."

Severus watched as Jessie had a rush of memories flood through her mind. She flinched violently as he put his hand in the small of her back.

"I'm sorry." She said before opening the door and stepping out quickly. She waited for him at the corner of the street. When he caught up to her, she asked "Why isn't there hundreds of people here?"

"Because its early Sunday morning. To early for someone to be awake and out of the house," After they had been walking for a moment, he asked "Do you need to go back?"

"Of course not. Where are we going now?"

"You need to eat. Erik has agreed to meet us somewhere."

She sighed, but nodded.

"It's just up ahead and around the corner."

As they continued walking, Jessie noticed things were almost exactly the same as when she had gone there with her dad all those years ago. "It hasn't changed much."

"No. The most they have done is paint in a few places."

They came to a small green door and Severus held it open for her. She looked for her brother, but he was no where to be found.

**Ok I'm sorry for the several mistakes**. **I told you it would be about two weeks but I made it long! I think You guys should give that song a try... I know it sounds funny but... well just trust me! If you dont like it... Sorry =) Please review and once again, sorry for the mistakes**


	14. Part B of Plan A and Presents

Previously…

"You need to eat. Erik has agreed to meet us somewhere."

She sighed, but nodded.

"It's just up ahead and around the corner."

As they continued walking, Jessie noticed things were almost exactly the same as when she had gone there with her dad all those years ago. "It hasn't changed much."

"No. The most they have done is paint in a few places."

They came to a small green door and Severus held it open for her. She looked for her brother, but he was no where to be found.

* * *

As they got to their table in the restaurant, Jessie shrugged and whispered "Erik probably isn't coming. If you would like to go, we can."

"I'm fine staying." He said, watching her for a moment, noticing she was acting strange. For a moment he wondered if it had anything to do with what happened with Olivander.

Jessie nodded and looked at the table, not wanting to say something stupid.

"Since when are you shy?"

She looked up "I'm a shy person, just not well known for it."

"Not around me your not." He frowned.

"I don't want to be stupid and say something weird."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Were in public!"

"It's still never stopped you."

She sighed as the waiter came.

The man seemed rather old and Jessie found him rather creepy. Once he took their order, Severus asked her

"What did you think of Claire?"

"She reminds me of someone! I just cant tell who."

He smirked "She's like you, sometimes."

"I'm one of a kind."

"I wasn't saying you weren't. There's no one like you."

She smiled happily "That makes me feel so good, Sev. Really."

He didn't become tense, or feel uncomfortable. It all felt natural to him.

"So she reminds you of me?"

"Sometimes."

She studied him for a while. "I realized a while ago, we really don't know each other anymore, do we?"

He looked down "No not really. Not like we did, anyways." when he looked back up, he told her softly so know one would hear "Never change you eye color again."

Jessie shifted in her chair "Why? Is my original blue pretty?"

"Yes." He said simply. The awkward feeling came back again and he realized he had said too much. He had left her completely stunned.

"Wh-… huh?"

"I believe I just complemented you."

"Thank you, Sev. I don't believe I've had one from you. At least not for a while… or that good." She told him, feeling rather good. "And never two in a row."

"I get it." He said, before she could continue. He decided now was the right time to hell her about the envelope. "I have something for you."

"And I get a present?" She couldn't believe it! "This is, without a doubt, the best day I've had in a very long time!"

"Don't get used to it" he whispered to her. "I think it should wait until we get back."

She frowned "Aww. You did that on purpose."

"No. But it would be better if we wait until we get back. The faster you eat the sooner we can get what I need and the sooner I can give it to you."

She smiled "I'm still so shocked."

When the food came, Jessie ate quickly and waited quietly for Severus to finish. Once again she was surprised

"I was going to get the check." She said

"I thought you would try to."

"Why didn't you let me?"

"I just bought you lunch! No big deal."

"We can just get the money out of Erik later."

The more he thought about the day, the more he was happy Erik didn't come.

"I need to go to Knockturn Alley. You should stay here."

She looked at him blankly "Sev, I'm not a baby. I will be just fine."

"What if we run into someone? Like the Malfoys? The man that killed you!" he whispered.

"Then he will think you found a girlfriend."

"He will recognize you! Its… hard to forget someone you… killed."

"Sev, do you think we will see him?"

"No, but-"

"Just don't think about it."

He glared at her, not liking where this was going. "Fine. But stay close and don't leave my sight."

She smirked "Yes, master."

He ignored her comment and hurried her down the steps into the dark streets. If he felt she was too far, he would grab her hand and pull her. Every time he did so, he felt a strange spark. "Stop wandering."

She ignored him as she saw a man, around there age, walk extremely close to her. The man moved his hand forward and touched her lower back.

Without thinking she ripped his hand away from her and moved back toward Severus, who drew his wand and pointed it at the mans chest.

"Severus, don-"

"It you ever touch her again you will suffer far worse that a slam on the hand. Do _not_ touch her." he said furiously

The man backed away quickly.

"This is another reason I don't like you here."

But her mind was focused on what had just happened. Never in her life had she seem him like that. It didn't scare her, but it made her realize there was always that side of him she never saw.

As they walked down the road, Jessie practically clung to her companion. He allowed it.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, I promise I won't come down here. Unless I'm with you of course."

"Not even with me. I don't like it."

"Not so bad."

"I'm the one that has to see some dark wizard try and put his hands all over you."

He heard her whisper something that sounded like "At least someone wants it" but wasn't sure if he was supposed to. His body was stiff for a second but he got over it quickly.

They got what he needed and hurried back to Hogwart's Gates.

"Can I have it now?" she asked eagerly

"You could at least wait until we get inside."

"Ugh! Alright. Hurry though."

She ushered him past several students and through a dozen halls. Finally she came to her door and swung it opened, ignoring Roxy's growl for waking her. "Ok! Were here!"

"I don't think its what your expecting."

"I'm not sure what I expect from you." She said honestly. "I'm just excited"

He sighed and took the envelope out of his pocket.

She eagerly opened it. When she saw what it was her body froze.

"I know you really wanted them. After… the accident and you went into hiding, I broke into your mother's house and found a small box. I grabbed the pictures with you and your dad. A found as many of him as I could, but there wasn't a lot. I wanted to give them to you but well…" he trailed off. "I was going to wait until your birthday. I figured that I've missed so many getting this early wouldn't kill us. Do you like them?" he asked softly seeing a few tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you did this." She whispered softly, looking up. "This is… the best thing anyone has ever done for me. But… why?"

"Jessie, this is the least I could do for you after you stood by me when I needed you. Don't ask me what made me keep them all these years."

"Do- do you know how much this means to me?"

"A lot."

"No. A lot more than anything! I- I can't thank you enough." she began to look to the pictures. She stopped at the one with her dad, Erik, and herself sitting on the floor her seventh Christmas, Her dad wearing his fuzzy frog slippers she had got for him, her blond hair in pig tails.

"That's my favorite." Severus whispered, now standing right next to her.

"I have something for you. I mean its not as good as this but, you might want it."

She put the envelope on the coffee table and opened the drawer. After looking threw the pile of papers, she pulled out the bottom three and gave them to him. They were pictures of the two at Hogwarts. The first one was her hanging upside down from a tree while he laid on the ground with a book in his hand. The next one was Jessie hugging him and she smiled happily. The last was them at the Black Lake. She was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. He barley remembered them. As he looked at her in the pictures, he realized how blind he was. It made him wonder if he was still too blind to see she loved him, or if it had just left her. Is he too stubborn to see that he loves her now like he obviously did then. Would they make the same mistakes?

He was brought back to reality when he was caught in a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

He wrapped his arms around her slowly "Thank you for these pictures."

They let go of each other. "So I will see you tomorrow."

He nodded and left Jessie alone with Roxy.

This side of him was the side she loved more that anything.

**Thank you for reading! Please review =) They really make me happy. Did anyone listen to the song? Its ok if you didn't, I heard it when I was posting the last chapter so I figured if anyone was intrested they could look it up. I am obsessed with music so I listen to everything! Maybe at the end I will put a list of songs or something... If Bella can have a playlist why can't Jessie? =)**

**Love Layla 3 **


	15. Lover, Lover

I know it's a little late, but English is a second language to me. That's How I know I always make mistakes. Tara catches some of them but yeah… So don't be to hard on me with grammar and spelling. I'm thankful that you guys are amazing and don't bug me about it. My first is Spanish and I'm working on French. My foster parents Could only speak Spanish so that's the reason for that. When I went with my brother I didn't know a lot of English but he taught me. French is the language Tara and I are taking. =) Well that's that… if you care at all.

Previously…

"Thank you so much!"

He wrapped his arms around her slowly "Thank you for these pictures."

They let go of each other. "So I will see you tomorrow."

He nodded and left Jessie alone with Roxy.

_Almost here… One Two Th- "_Ahh" Jessie felt all the air leave her lungs.

"I'm sorry, dear. Suck it in." Minerva told her.

"I'm not.. that chubby…yet." She gasped for breath as the older witch clamped the fifteenth hook on Jessie's garment.

"That was the last one."

"Thanks." She whispered to her just before she left, then stepped into her dress. She helplessly reached for the zipper, but had no luck. She was interrupted by a knock. "Who is it?"

"Remus."

"Oh thank goodness. I need your help!"

Remus opened the door and saw Jessie holding the dress to her body .

"I need you to zip the back."

"Me? Are you sure, J?"

"Yes! I need someone to do it and Minerva had a meeting to get too! Its not so bad! I'm sure you've seen more than just my back."

His face turned a little red, but he went behind her, grabbed the zipper and tried to pull it up. "Its stuck."

"Is it too small?"

"No. Just stuck, I promise."

"Ok good." she said relieved.

"Maybe Severus can-"

"Don't bother him!"

"Isn't he taking you." He asked giving the zipper one last tug.

"Yes he is. In fact he should be here any minute."

"He might have better luck than me."

"How embarrassing."

He chuckled "Just keep it from falling. Then it wont be."

"Can you keep trying? Please?"

"Sure."

* * *

Severus got to Jessie's door and noticed it was opened slightly.

"Ouch! That time it hurt." he heard Jessie say.

"I'm sorry! This bloody zipper won't budge!" Remus said.

Without thinking he flung the door open. He saw Jessie clinging to her dress trying to keep it on as Remus stood behind her, messing with the zipper.

"Oh forget it! Remus this isn't working."

He looked up and saw Severus "Hello."

"Huh?" Jessie looked up and took a deep breath "Sev, can you help me in my troubled state?"

He looked at Remus, who left the room.

"Please?"

He gave her a look for a moment before motioning her to turn around. She did.

"Thank you."

He took out his wand and looked at how to cast the spell so it won't hit her back.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Would I hurt you?"

"No." she whispered softly "Probably not."

She felt her dress press against her body. "You did it! I knew I should have just called you instead of Remus. Now I wont embarrass you."

"You do that anyway."

She frowned and walked towards the chair "How rude."

He ignored her comment "Are you feeling better?"

She remembered the wedding rehearsal from the night before. It had been the first time she had seen her mother in 12 years. She wore her glamour charm, but Amanda was still suspecting something.

"I'm better, yes. A little worried though. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Don't worry about it. The people that know won't let anything happen."

She nodded "Just keep me away from alcohol."

"ok, now everybody get together." The photographer told everyone in the picture. Jessie shifted so she was close to Erik and Severus "Perfect. One… two… three" the flash went off in there eyes.

"Ugh." Jessie frowned "I'm going to need glasses after this."

She was, again, ignored. "Can you go check on my bride?"

Jessie nodded, and went to the room Clair was changing in. She knocked on the door "Hey are you still here?" she joked.

"No. I flew out the window."

Jessie saw Erik walking down the hall to them. "She flew out the window!"

Erik looked at her for a moment "Well that's another break up."

His sister realized something "Oh my gosh! Were never going to sing our 'break up' song!"

"No we will. There's always you."

"Well, I am cursed."

"Since she flew out the window, we have to sing it." Erik said trying to make his little sister feel better,

"Its not the same."

He started to hum. "Come on"

"No. I'm not singing in public."

(singing= _Jessie _Erik _Both)_

"Well the truth, well it hurts to sayI'm gonna pack up my bags and I'm gonna go awayI'm gonna split, I can't stand itI'm gonna give it up and quit and aint never coming backGirl but before I get to going, I've got to say,I know you used to love me but that was yesterday,And the truth, I won't fight it,When the love starts burning you got to do what's -oh lover, lover lover, you don't treat me no good no more,Woh-oh lover, lover lover, you don't treat me no good no more,"

Jessie tried but she couldn't stop herself. Completely unaware of Severus ar the end of the hall, she sang. _"Well the truth, yeah it hurts to say,I'm gonna pack up my bags and I'm gonna go away,I'm gonna split, I can't stand it,I'm gonna give it up and quit, ain't never coming back But before I get to going, I've got to say,There was a time, oh man, when you used to shake it for me,but now, all you do is just treat me cold,Ain't gonna take it no more, gonna walk out the door,Lover, lover lover, you don't treat me no good no more,No good no more more more moreLover, lover lover you don't treat me good no more,_Yeah yeah yeah yeah[Lover, lover lover you don't treat me no good no more](background to end)_Well I'd wait up for you almost every nightand I'm hurting so bad cause you don't treat me rightOh woman, oh woman you know I love you sobut you're so mean to me __baby__, I'm walking out the door,Oh lover, oh lover, yeah-yeahNo good no more more more moreI know you used to love me in every waybut now im giving it up, and I'm tired of crying babeI can't stand it no longer, it hurts me to say,but I'm __packing__ up my bags and going far away,Hey lover, oh lover yeah-yeah__Lover, lover lover, you dont treat me no good no more"_

"Why would you do that to me?" Jessie tried to be angry but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Because its for all the times you missed and I had to sing alone."

Down the hall Severus couldn't believe how great they sounded. He never heard Jessie sing in his life and now it was as if she did it all the time.

"I think it was beautiful" Claire said threw the door.

"Now people here know!" Jessie scolded her brother "Thanks sooo much."

"What? Know you can sing? Oh you poor baby. Besides it just Claire and Severus."

Jessie's eyes widened for a moment, then she looked at the end of the hall "Oh hi Severus. How are you? Are you ready to walk down the aisle?"ann

"Are you going to be singing while were walking?"

"Only if you request it. But I doubt that so no." She turned to her brother "Now leave so Claire can come out, please."

She watched her brother walk out. She listened to the bridesmaids in the other room for a moment before going to stand next to Severus and looking at the group of people taking pictures with her brother. Her mother was standing to his right, and Her oldest brother, Mark, on his left.

"I can already tell I'm going to have to leave early." She whispered

Okie dokie... thats that chapter. The song is called Lover, Lover by Jerrod Niemann and for some reason I love this song. i couldn't tell you why because i honestly don't know. If you want to listen to it then great. If you dont then ok. This is also the link to Jessie's Dress: .com/Product_Short-Satin-Dress-with-Contrasting-Black-Waistband-83998_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-All-Bridesmaid-Dresses and its in clover green for this story... of yopu care. I just thought I should tell you that because I didn't describe it. I CHANGED THE PICTURE ON MY PROFILE TO ERIK! +)

Love Layla


	16. Melissa, Marriage, and Marks

Previously…

"Are you going to be singing while were walking?"

"Only if you request it. But I doubt that so no." She turned to her brother "Now leave so Claire can come out, please."

She watched her brother walk out. She listened to the bridesmaids in the other room for a moment before going to stand next to Severus and looking at the group of people taking pictures with her brother. Her mother was standing to his right, and Her oldest brother, Mark, on his left.

"I can already tell I'm going to have to leave early." She whispered

* * *

"She's going to kill me!" Jessie whispered to Severus at the reception.

"Oh please. Your being dramatic."

"Am I really? Just look at her? She can't even look happy for my brother at his wedding and know she's giving me this evil glare that would give you a run for your money"

Severus slightly turned his head to Amanda. He would have loved to have told Jessie her mother wasn't looking at them. But she was and the look on her face could kill. "I do have some good news though."

"What is that?"

"Your grandmother is alive and well."

Jessie smiled "That is good news. She was always good to us."

"Would you like to see her?" He asked in a soft voice, which made her even more happy.

"I would. But she doesn't know."

"Why not tell her?"

"Because I shouldn't. Six people know! That's a lot of people, Sev."

"Family is family and I know you love her."

She sighed "What is she know? 75?"

"How would I know?"

"Because you love her too."

"Where would you get an idea like that?" He said defensively

"Because you have met her. And you said you liked her."

"That doesn't mean I- She's alright."

Jessie smiled again before looking around the hall Erik had chosen. The place hadn't changed since the last time she was here. _I can't believe Remus didn't tell me they were having it here._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Severus nudged her arm. Amanda had gotten up from her seat and was now walking towards them with her oldest son.

Jessie stood up and walked to where Remus was sitting.

"Hey, how's everything going." He asked her.

"My mother is talking to Severus. She was probably going to talk to me but I left.

"How Slytherin of you." He commented.

"What do I do?" She asked in a scared voice.

"Talk to her. That's all you really can do besides run and hide."

"Why didn't you tell me they were having this whole thing here?"

"I figured you knew. Dose it upset you?"

"No. I don't think about it anymore."

She looked around the room and spotted her grandmother. Now was the time to tell her. "I'll see you later Remus."

"Would you like me to come?"

"I can do this on my own."

He nodded. "Your grandmother knows everything that goes on in this world." He reminded her.

"That's what I'm hopping for." She said before rushing to her only hope at the moment.

She was sitting at a table with a scotch in one hand and a cigarette in the other. A few older men were sitting around her talking with her. _Same old same old. _

"Excuse me, may I have a word with you?" Jessie asked.

"Look Hun, I'm a little busy at the-" She looked up and smiled. "It's a crime to cover up a beautiful face with only a pretty one." She put out the cigarette and set down her drink to hug her grandaughter.

"I've missed you." Jessie said.

"I know, love. Me too."

"Hey Mom, whossse this?" asked Jessie's Uncle Tommy in a drunken way. Tommy was a larger man and was very open.

"No one, Tommy. Leave her alone."

"Is she's Claire's sister?"

Her grandma rolled her eyes "Yes dear."

He chuckled "I'm one lucky man. All I have are Sexy nieces. Even threw another family."

"Melissa." the two looked to the right and saw Jessie's mother.

"Hello, Amanda." The older woman said in a bored tone.

Severus and Remus made there way over to the three generations of Davidson women. One of which was dead to the wizarding world.

_HELP ME! _Jessie shouted in her mind as she looked at Severus, praying he was hearing her.

"Who is this?" Amanda nodded to her daughter.

"She's here with Severus." Remus said.

Severus glared at him for making the women stare.

"Lucky Bastard." Tommy said.

"What's your name?" The suspicious woman questioned.

"Jamie." She smiled.

"How do you know Melissa?"

"Severus brings her to see me all the time." Melissa answered for them. "Don't you?"

"Yes." Severus walked to Jessie's side.

"Severus, since when have you been so close to my ex-mother-in-law."

Severus was beginning to hate this woman more than before, if possible.

"He is like a son to me. I love this man like family. He comes and sees me once in a while" Melissa smiled at him "He is always willing to keep your daughters sprit alive. Unlike you."

Amanda glared at her as Jessie wished she had that scotch or a cigarette in her hand. She earned a glare from Severus for that. But he was very happy to be considered a son to this woman.

"If you will excuse us." He said to the two women "We must be in our way to Hogwarts."

"Do you teach?" Amanda pressed.

"Yes." she said shyly.

Remus excused himself, seeing as there was nothing left for him to do, although he stayed close by.

"Has anyone ever told you, you resemble Jessica?"

She played dumb "I'm sorry, I don't know who that is."

"What are you playing at?" Severus asked.

"May I see your neck?"

Jessie looked down

"What kind of question is that?" Melissa chuckled, although she was nervous

Severus didn't really understand why she would ask such a question.

When Amanda stepped forward, Jessie grabbed Severus hand out of fear.

"What is this nonsense?" Melissa tried her best to stay calm.

"A visionest's mark will never go away after the fifteenth year of seeing."

He understood and glanced at the back of Melissa's neck but all he saw were a few dark likes threw her hair.

"If that's what you want." Jessie said, pushing her blond hair to the side with her free hand and then she turned around. Nothing.

"Well…"

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Now leave this poor girl alone, Amanda. Your scaring her to death."

When she decided she was done making a fool out of herself, she turned and left.

"How dare you make an old women's heart race like that. The damn think nearly popped out of my chest!" Melissa scolded, drinking the rest of her scotch. "And Severus, at least act like you like her. You were a spy for havens sake!"

"Sorry." They both whispered and looked at the ground.

"Now," Melissa dipped her finger in a cup of water and rubbed the back of Jessie's neck. "What the hell did you put on it?"

Severus looked at her neck and saw her mark. His eyed widened at the sight of what it was.

"Muggle tattoo kits are amazing, really. I bought it last week." She smiled as she realized Severus was still holding her hand. As she gripped his hand tighter, He did too. "Ouch. Hey!"

"That's what happens when you squeeze my hand."

"Well pardon me! I didn't mean to harm you. Only get your attention since you seemed to forget you were holding my hand." He let go.

"I didn't start it."

"I know. I did and I'm proud of it too!"

"Oh shut up." Melissa said. "You two should just get married and call it a day."

They had forgotten where they were.

After a moment of awkward silence Severus said "I think we should head back."

"You two better be knocking on my door pretty soon." The older woman told them.

They said there goodbyes and left for school. When they arrived they were told some disturbing news. Hermione Granger had been attacked in the library.

* * *

"Severus, what's going to happen?" Jessie asked a few days later after locking Roxy in her room. Ever since the last attack, she hasn't let her out alone.

"Dumbledore is gone. Minerva is in charge. Eventually there will be another attack and the school will close."

"Well, what if someone finds the chamber?"

He looked up from his desk and put his quill down "You don't really believe Lockhart meant it when he said he knew where it was, do you?"

"No, of course not. But what if I found it. Or someone else."

"Good luck. It's been searched for."

"_All students please report to there dormitories, all teachers, please report to the second floor corridor."_

The two looked and each other before rushing out the door.


	17. The Chamber

Previously…

He looked up from his desk and put his quill down "You don't really believe Lockhart meant it when he said he knew where it was, do you?"

"No, of course not. But what if I found it. Or someone else."

"Good luck. It's been searched for."

"_All students please report to there dormitories, all teachers, please report to the second floor corridor."_

The two looked and each other before rushing out the door.

* * *

They stared at the writing on they wall in shock.

_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever._

"As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has come true. A student has been taken into the chamber by the monster."

They all share worried glances, even Severus.

"Tomorrow we will have to send all the students home. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said-"

"It's not the end." Jessie said. They all stared at her. Lucky she didn't have to answer any questions. The one time Lockhart comes in handy is when she needs him.

"So sorry… dozed off-what have I missed?"

Severus stepped forward "Just the man. A student has been taken by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last. Weren't you saying, just last night, that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

His eyes winded "D-did I? I don't recall."

"You also said you and your 'Goldie Locks' were going to have a crack at that monster if Hagrid hadn't been arrested." Jessie said.

"You misunderstood."

"Then it's settled. Gilderoy, you will handle this monster." Minerva told them

"Well- I'll just go… get ready." he said before leaving the staff.

"Who is it the monster has taken Minerva?" Poppy asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

_Wait.. She's not muggle born. _Jessie thought.

* * *

"Severus, this isn't right!" Jessie told him as they sat in his office. It had been silent for a while.

"I'm aware of that." He told her annoyed.

She stood up and walked to the door, on her way out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not letting that man leave tonight."

He stood up as well "Don't do anything stupid."

"Severus I'm a grown woman! I can do what I want and I know it won't be that stupid."

He didn't believe her, but let her go.

She hurried down the corridor to Lockhart's office only to find him with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, There wands pointed at him.

"What's going on?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Professor Scott, we know where the Chamber is." Harry said, trusting his teacher.

"Please, Professor. She's my sister." Ron nearly begged.

Jessie looked at them for a moment. Lockhart looked as though he thought she was on his side. His expression changed when Jessie said "I know how important family is. If you really know where the entrance is, I will be happy to help."

The boys smiled

"Professor, your bloody brilliant." Ron told her "Snape hasn't gotten to you I guess."

bnnnnnn

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Jamie, you will be fired for this when I tell everyone what happened." Lockhart said.

"No I wont." She told him when they got to the girls bathroom and she happily pulled her wand out and pointed it at him.

"Well we figured since Moaning Myrtle dies fifty years ago-" Harry started, But she understood.

"I'm surprised nobody figured it out before." She told them, impressed.

* * *

Severus was almost asleep when he heard a loud barking noise. He waited, hoping Jessie would control her dog, but when five minutes went by and nothing had happened, he angrily got dressed and went to her rooms. As he drew nearer he noticed Roxy was not just barking, but trying to get out as well.

He opened the door and the dog bolted out.

"Jessie!" he said in a low whisper but nobody answered. She had probably been gone for nearly an hour and still wasn't back. He decided to go in the direction

Roxy had gone. After a few moments he found the dog sniffing the ground for Jessie's scent. Then a moment later she ran to the girls' bathroom.

"They're in the chamber."

Severus turned around and saw Dumbledore. "What?"

Roxy barked at a sink, then started to cry.

"Headmaster, you've got to get them out!"

"Nobody can enter who is not Parselmouth."

"But then-" _Potter._

"Yes Severus. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Gilderoy, and Jessica are in the Chamber."

* * *

The three kept there wands pointed at Lockhart as they walked threw the piles of bones. Jessie watched as Harry went to a large snake skin and examined it.

Lockhart saw this as his opportunity and decided to start with the one that could easily out beat him… Jessie (A/N: I was going it stop here but I listened to my ipod and well… That helps everyone)

Lockhart grabbed her wand and pushed her slightly to the side and pointed it at the three.

Jessie laughed at him. "Your dumber than I thought Gilderoy!"

They looked at her as if she was mad.

Ron looked frightened and asked "What are you going to do to us?"

"Use a memory charm." Harry said, recalling the confession he had given them in the classroom.

"Look, I wouldn't use that if I-" Jessie started, but was cut off

"_Obliviate!" _But Lockhart flew backwards and crashed against the cave wall.

They all felt the ground shake. Jessie knew what was coming and made an attempt to get Harry close to the Chamber door and push Ron out of the way. She thought it was safe, but was proven wrong when she felt a large rock land on her ankle.

"Professor!" Ron shouted.

Jessie took a few deep breaths to get threw the pain of her broken bones and then looked at the dazed man on the dirty ground next to her. "You idiot! I got a new wand! That's the one my dog plays fetch with!" She glared at him angrily before pulling out her new wand. She kept it hidden just in case this were to happen. Who knew he would use it right then.

"Harry! Are you ok?" She shouted.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Brilliant!"

"You bloody well broke your whole foot!" Ron shouted.

She groaned as her foot began to throb. She continued to take deep breaths "Harry keep going, we're fine. Get Ginny and we will try to move these rocks out of the way."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

Severus paced in Dumbledore's office for nearly thirty minutes as Roxy laid under the desk, whimpering on occasion.

"How could she be so stupid!" he said angrily.

"Now Severus, it was very brave of her to go down there."

"And if it _kills _her? No one has gone down there and survived except the heir of Slytherin! And what about Potter? Your not concerned for him!"

"Severus I trust Jessica to do what it takes to keep them all alive and well. Of course there is some worry but she is a capable witch. Do _you _not trust her?"

"I trust her! Don't turn this on me, Dumbledore!" He spat

"Severus, that's enough. Staying here isn't doing us any good! Maybe, if you would like, you can wait for her in her quarters, since you are so concerned for her well being."

Severus glared at the old man and said nothing before leaving. Roxy followed. However went to his own rooms

* * *

Jessie laid in the dirt and watched as Ron and a confused Lockhart moved the rocks.

"I still don't understand why a woman like yourself would live in such awful conditions." He asked

She took several more deep breaths and said "I got lazy and didn't like cleaning. That boy there is going to be my new house keeper. He speaks little English and doesn't like people talking around him. Best to keep quiet."

Ron stared at her.

"Maybe I can teach him! _HELLOOOO!_" the word echoed threw the cave as they continued to move the rocks.

"He's foreign. Not deaf!" She said angrily. _Don't cry or curse in front of students. Don't cry or curse in front of students! _

Another loud noise came through the cave making them all look up.

"Fawx!" Jessie said.

"I believe that's a Phoenix" Lockhart exclaimed, before pushing off one of the rocks on Jessie's foot.

"Fu- OUCH!" _Do not curse or cry!_

* * *

Severus tried to read a few books but got no where. All he was capable of doing was sitting and waiting. After a few moments of that, Roxy stood up and listened. Severus watched her for a moment.

Once she started barking, He knew Jessie was close and walked to her room.

* * *

Jessie hopped down the hall to her rooms, refusing to go to the hospital wing before she bathed. As soon as she opened the door she took her glamour off and pushed the door closed then continued hopping until she got to her tub. She, uneasily, undressed and filled the tub with water. When she was in, she looked at her purple, swollen foot. When she dunked her head under water, she saw the red and realized her head had a small cut. But it was small enough for her to heal herself.

As she awkwardly got out she realized she had magic and got dressed into her pajamas that way. As she was brushing her hair, Roxy was scratching on the door.

_How did she get out? _Then the door opened and closed loudly.

Jessie hopped out of the bathroom and onto her bed, awaiting her Australian Shepard.

"Roxy." she called

The dog ran to her master's bed and greeted her. Then turned to the door, waiting for the man that followed her there.

"Are you really that stupid!"

Jessie shot up and stared at him. "Severus! What are you doing?" She threw the covers over her legs and feet.

"I have been wondering where you have been for the past two hours! I can't believe you went into the chamber with two students and a man as mental as you!"

"Well I couldn't let them go by themselves. Besides I'm just fine! We even saved the Weasley girl. How can you be angry at that."

They held each others gaze until Roxy stepped on Jessie's foot.

She screamed and grabbed her leg, causing Severus to pull the covers away. He lifted up black pajama pant leg and stare at her foot.

"You are not fine." He spat. He looked up to see her blue eyes fill with tears, she just blinked rapidly until they left.

"I will get it healed tomorrow."

"You will get it healed right now." He demanded.

"Not unless you feel like carrying me." She said harshly.

* * *

Severus set Jessie down on the hospital bed and ignored her mumbling.

"Poppy." He looked around and saw her with the Weasleys. He looked at Jessie and noticed she was in her pajamas with no glamour charm.

"Don't call her! She's busy." the blond argued.

Poppy recognized the voice and said to the redheads "Ginny should be fine with some rest. If you will excuse me, I have a professor to attend to."

Jessie took in the angry faces the two gave her. "What?"

"You should have come straight to me."

"I knew you would have been busy with Lockhart and Ginny. How are they?"

"Lockhart will most likely never remember who he is. Miss Weasley is just fine. Now let me heal the foot." Poppy waved her wand over the discolored foot and said "You have broken your 2nd, 3rd, and 4th metatarsal and fractured your lateral cuneiform."

"Oh… that's nice." She looked at Severus. "See. Hardly anything."

* * *

I think that is the longest chapter I have ever done... maybe. REVIEW!

Love Layla


	18. End, Songs, and Thanks

Previously…

"You should have come straight to me."

"I knew you would have been busy with Lockhart and Ginny. How are they?"

"Lockhart will most likely never remember who he is. Miss Weasley is just fine. Now let me heal the foot." Poppy waved her wand over the discolored foot and said "You have broken your 2nd, 3rd, and 4th metatarsal and fractured your lateral cuneiform."

"Oh… that's nice." She looked at Severus. "See. Hardly anything."

Jessie sat on her bed and stared at her green cast. "It itches!" She said in a low voice to Severus as he walked into her room.

He ignored her "I'm here to tell you Dumbledore will be giving you a port key to return home. He is also hoping you will return next year."

She looked up "I don't want to help another stupid Professor that cant do his job." She looked down again

She could feel his glare "So your just going to leave again?" His voice was as cold as ice.

"If he really needs me then I will have no choice but to stay." she whispered.

"But you don't want to." His voice was softer.

It wasn't a question but she answered any way. "It's not that I don't want to stay. I like it here. I like the students and the staff. I would miss Hagrid, Minerva, and _you_ most of all. I could do without Dumbledore sometimes. But I hate doing all the hard work and then getting no credit. If I left I would come and see everyone here whenever I wanted, now that you know about everything. Erik and Clair could come see me. Any of you could, I wouldn't mind one bit. So if I do leave, I will see you again for sure. If you get the strange feeling you need to see me, you can find me. I won't bother you if you don't want me to."

He looked at her for a moment before responding "Don't stay for Dumbledore. If you do he will only get you doing something you don't want to."

It was true. That alone was enough to make her upset. That topic had bothered her for a long time. "I used to look up to him. I was so young when I left and I realized after it was to late, all he did was use me. He used you too, didn't he."

"Jessie, he's still using us. Were here aren't we? But you can leave. Dumbledore has good intentions, but he goes to far sometimes." He sat down "I was never angry with you for leaving. You had good reasons."

"But there were more reasons to stay."

"He wouldn't let you see them. We were young and few things were important."

"But what was important was our everything."

That went for both of them. For Severus Lily was important. She was his everything.

For Jessie staying friends with Severus was important, It was all the thought about besides the accident.

"He could have been a Slytherin. He used everything against us." she whispered. Then she stood up with Severus, called Roxy, and picked up her bags. They walked to Dumbledore's office and stopped at the gargoyle. The halls were empty, all the students were gone. "When I know who the teacher will be, I will know if I am coming back."

He sneered "Remus Lupin."

She just about dropped her luggage. "Your kidding?" She smiled. Roxy jumped and moved her tail away from the large bag

"I take it you will be back."

"Well he is fair." She studied him for a moment. "Bye Sev." She put down her bags and hugged him. "See you next year."

* * *

PREVIEW OF NEXT YEAR!

-Jessie walked threw the dark forest with her wand out. She heard something and spun around to see A fimilar face. "S-Sirius."

He stared at her for a moment, not sure what to say. Not even sure if this was real.

-Rosie was furious. Her dad and Jamie had lied to her her whole life. Jamie wasn't even her real name. Was her dad even her real dad? She didn't know what to do, but she wasn't going to stay here and be lied to some more. She needed to talk with Albus Dumbledore, and she had to go without her so called family.

- "Severus you don't understand. He was my friend. I trust him completely." Jessie told him.

"He's a murderer! He could kill you!" He replied, trying to get her to see what could happen.

"Then you two are the same! No wonder I feel like he's my best friend when you won't even look at me" She told him angrily

They both stopped. She could feel him enter her mind and see when she kissed Sirius.

- "Rosie we did this to protect you." Jessie tried to reason with her. "If people knew who you were, they would try to hurt you."

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't give too much away. =) in the next story, we will learn more about the past. But I wont make it constant and boring.

!Jessie's play list!

by The Eagles

by Paramore

by Christina Aguilera

, Lover by Jerrod Neimann

You Only Knew by Shinedown

by Goo Goo Dolls

I've Overcome by Fireflight

Begins by Fireflight

You Remind Me by Nickelback

Herione (Acoustic) by Silverstein

YES! I'm finished with this… I hated this year. Next year will be much better for me =) I hope to start tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

THANKS TO…

Apocolips

Clariny90

Mark Darcy

Hao'sAnjul

Twisterrrr

SPECIAL THANKS TO…

DragonDancer93(You have reviewed since "Days At Hogwarts")

Misty Willow Black-Snape (Thank you for reviewing so much)

Bloolagoonafairy(Thanks so much for your amazing reviews)

AND AN AMAZING THANK YOU TOOOO…

ISSYROCKS1383- You have been reading since "Days At Hogwarts" And reviewing soo much, It means a lot to me. =) Thank you for that

DON'T FORGET-

TARA! Ahhhhh this chick has been AMAZING! For those of you that don't know how we work, She does most of it. I pretty much just sit there with my ipod turned up sooo loud and say "This is how I imagine it…" maybe write a few things put. And she manages to make it into THIS! I do write some chapters, but she does most. Chapter 17- Tara mostly. She's the best and please thank her =) LOVE YOU TARA! =)

Oh yeah, THANK YOU MY GHOST READERS! I know your out there (that's creepy)


End file.
